Don't Forget
by live.love.music
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla have had their rough patches, but they love each other. Sometimes, love just isn't enough. Mitchie/Mikayla. Demi/Selena. Demena.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 (kinda short)

Don't Forget

**Mitchie's POV**

It was a bittersweet day. Bitter because I didn't want to go without Mikayla. Sweet because I'm finally going on tour by myself! But the fact that I would be saying goodbye to her in about three minutes, totally over-ruled the sweet part. She came on the 'Burnin' Up' tour with the Jonas Brothers and I; however, now that I'll be traveling with just my band and Jess(my manager), without my best friend, I feel lonely. This is the longest that we won't get to see each other in our ten years of friendship. I rub my damp eyes as I pull up in front of her house, in the limo that would take me to me tour bus in about an hour.

When I was getting out, I saw her front door open, and she ran up with tears in her eyes hugging me tightly. With her arms securely around my neck, and mine around the small of her back, she rests her chin on my shoulder. She's sniffling in my ear so I tighten my arms around her. "Mik, please, don't cry," I don't want to see this brown-eyed beauty cry, It just makes me upset too, "you know what it does to me. Oh man, here they come." I let a few tears slip, but not too many. I don't want her knowing I need her way more than I should.

"Mitch, don't go," she whispers into my neck, as her tears start to subside into short hiccups. "I don't want you to leave me. Please?" She gripped me tighter. "I wish I could have you come with me, but Jess thinks you'd distract me." She pulls away a little to look at me. I look into her soft brown eyes seeing so much sorrow. "I know, it's just--last time, I got to come with you. I guess it's going to be hard to be away from you for so long. Promise you'll call me when you can?"

"Of course, Mik! What kind of person do you take me for, huh? I'll call you every _single_ day, okay? Especially after every concert." She gave me a half-hearted smile, "Okay." We stood there hugging until Mikayla's mom came running out. "Mitchie! Mikayla! Come on in! I want to take some pictures!" I laughed and told her we'd meet her in the living room. Man, Ms. G really loved taking pictures. She used to be a photographer for some hit magazine years ago, but she always said me and Kayla were her best subjects. In all of the hallways of her house, there's pictures on the walls; some of her and people she has worked with, some of Mikayla and I, and some of our families together.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when my best friend released from our long embrace. "We should probably get inside before she comes running out here like a mad woman again." I heard her start laughing, but I just smiled, too caught up in the beautiful sound coming out past her oh-so-kissable lips. When we soon got to the porch, Ms. G swings the door open, "Gir--oh! C'mon, let's get these done, Mitchie's manager just called me, she's gotta go in forty-five minutes!" I turned to Mikayla and saw her smile falter a little bit. She just nodded and stepped in past her mother.

--

"Alright girls, get in close." I huddled closer to her. Mikayla wrapped her arms around my waist, while I tugged her head close to mine and smiled brightly. I was probably suffocating her, so I loosed my grip just a bit. She smiled and shook her head at me like I was crazy. Man, I love the way she smiles, it's so contagious. "One, two, three, cheese!" Ms. G snapped the shot, and we rushed up to look at how it turned out. "Aww, Mik, we look so cute! Ms. G, do you think you can get this printed before I go? I'd really like to take a copy with me." She grinned and nodded her head, "Sure thing, sweetie! Now, we'll get a few more, shall we? A more serious one first, and then anyone you want afterwards."

I stepped in closer to Mikayla and she put my arm around her waist and I put hers around mine. "Okay, ready? One, two, three!" I blinked as the light flashed. "Alrighty, what pose are you doing now?", I heard from Mikayla's mom, practically mine too, since mine died a few years back. I had stayed with them for a while, but the court ordered me to stay with my grandmother. So that's where I ended up. She only lives a few blocks away from the Gomez Residence which is awesome. Plus I've never met my father so he was definitely out of the question. Angie, which is Ms. G's first name, welcomed me with open arms when I showed up the day she died.

_I ran up the sidewalk and power-walked across their all-too-green lawn to her front door. It was pouring outside and tears were streaming down my face as I folded my arms close to my body. One knock. Two knocks. Three. Hell, it was two in the morning, I'm not surprised they're not answering. I stepped from the porch step, leaving the door, starting to walking away. "Mitchie, what are you doing here so late? Is something wrong?" I knew that sweet, caring voice. Well, sort of. Mik and Angie have the same voice sometimes, especially early on the morning; like right now. I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me around to face them. I kept my head down, though. My chin was lifted by none other than... Oh, it's Ms. G! _

"_Oh, Honey! Come inside! Let's get you out of the rain before you catch a cold." She pulled me into her to shield me from the rain as we walked into the house. Right when Ms. G locked the door, I hugged her tightly, a pool of tears spilling onto her shoulder. "She's gone, Ms G. The cops came to my house a few minutes ago. They--they said... they said her c-car... swerved into the intersection an-and she got smashed in on all s-sides of th-the car!" I heaved a heavy sob and closed my eyes tight when the last word came out of my mouth. "Mitchie! I'm so sorry! It's gonna be okay, I promise." While she was continuing the soothing words, suddenly, I heard Mikayla walking down the stairs. Even when I'm in a state like this, I can picture her rubbing the sleep from her big, beautiful eyes. She mumbled a barely audible, "Mom? Is someone here?" _

_The moment she descended the last and final step, is when I opened my teary eyes. She looked at me, I looked at her. I said thank you to Ms. G and ran to Mikayla. She held me close to her all through that night. "I'll go get you some clothes to sleep in, okay?" I quietly agreed to Ms. G, thanking God that I still had her and my best friend with me. _

I was kicked out of memory lane just as I caught the last of Mikayla's answer, "...and we'll do something last minute, 'kay Mitch?" I managed an 'Okay' so she wouldn't notice I wasn't listening. I've got no clue as to what we're doing for the picture, so I'm just standing there hoping for someone to mention it, but I get nothing. I hear, "One, two...", the brunette bombshell leans in and kisses my cheek for the picture. I smiled brightly at the butterflies in my stomach; lately, she's been doing that to me. Being very... how should I say... touchy-feely. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely **love** the feeling, it's just... she's never acted like that except for these past few weeks. I just figured she was going to miss me and was showing her friendly affection. Yeah, that has to be it. I know these feelings I've learned to accept aren't mutual. Are they? Nahh, what are you thinkin' Mitch? Of course she loves you, but only, and I mean _only_ as a friend.

The flash catches my attention again. I stride over to Angie, goofy grin in place, to look at the picture she took only seconds before. "Adorable." I hear her say. I flick my eyes across the camera to Mikayla's reaction. To see that sincere smile makes my heart yearn for her. Wow. That was _cheesy_. "It is adorable. Mom, will you print these for me and Mitchie now?" Ms. G obliges and heads to her in-home office.

"Mitch, I'm gonna miss you. So much," she states while plopping down on the leather living room couch. I follow and sit down next to her, close enough for our knees to bump. Mmm, this is nice. I _love_ being this close to her. I _love her_. Shut up Mitchie! We don't want any of this slipping out. Now tell her you'll miss her as well.

"I'll miss you too, Mik. More than you'll ever know." Was the 'More than you'll ever know' necessary? Really? I guess so because next thing I know, I'm being squeezed in a hug. I mentally slap myself when I visually shiver as I hear her next words, whispered softly into my ear. "I love you, Mitchie. You're the best friend I've ever had." Figures. I wish she would just slip _girl_ in between best and friend. But nooo, Mitchie never gets her way. Well, except for the whole music thing. But I'd trade all that for Mika-- damn! I was going to say something cliché, wasn't I? Snap out of it! Or come up with something... _less cliché._

"I love you too, Mikayla. And I'm the only friend you've ever had." I receive a scoff and a smack on the thigh for that one. I smirk, "What I meant to say _was_, you're the best friend I have ever had too, Mik." She giggles a, 'Yeah, sure.' my way. After our little moment, Angie walks back in the room. "Mitchie, Jess called. She told me to let you know that the limo will be back here in about ten minutes, 'kay? I'm going to go get the photo's for you girls." She left the room and I saw the saddened expression on Sel's gorgeous face.

I pipe up first. "I'll call you every day and night, okay?"

She gives a sad smile, "Okay, Mitch."

"I've got them! Here's yours Mitchie. And yours Mikayla." Ms. G hands us the photos. I look at them, we're the perfect match. Angie speaks again, "Aww, Mitchie, we're going to miss you! You'd better call, I want to hear about _everything_! C'mere, give me a hug!" I step in to her wide-open arms, practically getting squished to death. She kisses the top of my head and whispers a 'Good luck, with everything' to me, with extra emphasis on the 'everything'. "Thank you, Ms. G. For all that you have done for me." That earns me and smile and... a wink? What? I need to talk to her about that. Side-stepping Angie, I stop in front of my best friend. A lone tear streams down her cheek as I go to brush it away with my thumb. She leans into my hand and smiles slightly. I wrap my lengthy arms around her thin, perfect body; hers around my neck. I feel her trembling torso against mine, and speak into her ear, "It's okay Mik. It's okay, I'll be back in a few months, alright? Maybe... maybe you can come visit me on my week off in two months when I'm in New York?" Her breathing in my neck is the most soothing thing, let me tell ya. I got chills from her doing so. "I'd love that."

Jeeze, the way we're talking, it's like we'll never see each other again.

"And it's okay with me, too! Y'know, if anyone felt like asking if I were okay with it." That was Kayla's mom, incase you were wondering. Mikayla and I start laughing at Ms. G's incoherent words she's mumbling. "Ang, can I talk to you for a sec?" I pull her off to the side a little, with Angie's back towards Mikayla, and me in front of her. "Sure, sweetheart, what's up?" I look around nervously before I ask, "What was with the wink?" She smirks the oh-don't-tell-me-you-don't-know-what-I'm-talking-about smirk. "Seriously?" I question. She does it again, "Oh, c'mon, honey. I heard you and Kayla in the living room, and just right now. Best friends don't exactly act that way. You're in love with her aren't you?"

Oh, God! What do I do?! Run? No, too obvious. Lie? No, lying won't—wait! Yes! Lie your ass off Mitchie! You don't want your only maternal figure angry with you! Just don't babble like an idiot. "I do-don't, uh, know, uh, what you're talkin' about, Ms. G." I chuckle, but it came out nervously and kind of whiney. Great! She knows. And you totally babbled like an idiot!

"Mitch, it's okay. I've sorta always known. I'm fine with it because I know your a good kid, alright?" A feeling of relief washed over me. It feels good to have someone know and have someone to confide in. I grinned an extra-toothy grin, "Oh, thank goodness! I don't know if I could have you think of me as a disappointment." She scowls and playfully slaps my arm. What's with these Gomez women and slappin' my arm? "I could _never_ think of you as a disappointment, Mitchie. You got that?" "Yes. Now I do." I lean to the side of Ms. G to get a look at Mikayla and lightly chuckle to myself when I see her playing with the ends of her hair, sitting on the ground. She always does that when she is bored, or so I've noticed. I feel eyes on me, so I look back up and see Ms. G with a knowing leer. I look away with embarrasment written all over my face.

The limo pulls up. I put a thin smile on my face, and wave goodbye to my best friend and Angie one last time. They've walked up to the door, now, but still facing me. As I'm about to step into the limo, I hear Mikayla yell, "**Mitchie,** **wait!**" Grabbing my wrist and turning me around she says...

Well, that's all for now. It's my first story so let me know what you think! advice, appraisal, all of it. i don't think i'll add any 'drama' until after the second chapter. i've got it all planned out already.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Mikayla's POV

The limo just pulled up. I flashed a small smile and wave to Mitchie before she walked the last five feet to the over-sized car._Wait_! I can't let her go without telling her. "**Mitchie, wait!"** I ran to her, yanking her back around. She looks very...eager? Probably eager and excited to leave. _And_ there goes my confidence. "Be careful okay, Mitch?" _Be careful?_ Idiot! Why didn't I just tell her? Oh, that's right, 'cause I'm an Idiot! A stup--

Snapping out of my little rant (Thank goodness, that coulda got ugly.), I saw Mitchie smile sort of diminish. Hmmm... wonder what that was about. I bet she's sick of me being so... _clingy_. "I will, don't worry so much." She gave me one last, tight, hug before getting in the car. I stood there, on the sidewalk until her stretch-limo disappeared. "Bye, Mitchie." I whispered to no one but myself. My _loney_ self. Well, at least I've got my mom to do stuff with until—Oh, great! I get to do stuff with _my mom_. Please let these two months go bye fast!

--

Awaken from my sleep, I hear my phone off in the distance. I look at the green digital numbers on my clock **3:15AM**. Oh good it's only thr—_three-fifteen! _What the hell?! Groaning, I push myself off the mattress, but only to thump onto the hard-wood floor. Did I mention the were _hard_ wood? Ew, what's that growing under my bed? I don't remember doing any science experiments. Oh! There's my phone!

**One Missed Call: Mitch(:**

**One New Voicemail: Mitch(:**

I flip it open to check the voicemail. '_Hey Mik, it's me, Mitchie. Erm, well, you probably already knew that. Caller ID, duh Mitchie!' _I shake my head and giggle at her silliness. She always stated the obvious. But it was just too funny to watch her correct herself, rather than me do it for her.

She kept speaking, '_Umm, I'm not sure of the time there, but it figured it was sometime in the morning,' _Oh it's morning, alright. '_It's the middle of the afternoon, here in Beijing. Oh! You know that Beijing Beef we get at Panda Express? Well, apparently, they don't have it in actual Beijing.'_ I grinned ear-to-ear, intently listening. '**_Which,_**_ I found out, ever so rudely I might add. Uh, that's about it. I'll tell you more when you call me back. Love you!' _

Smiling, I called her back instantly. As always, she picked up on the first ring. "_Mikayla! I called you a few minutes ago, how come you didn't answer? New boyfriend?_" I can hear her laughing on the other end.

"Uhm, nope. It's just you know, only _three-twenty A.M." _I say trying to be casual about it. "_A.M., _Mitchie, _A.M._" I smirked, waiting for it-- "_Oh. Sorry, Mikey, I didn't know. I'll call back lat--" _I didn't let her finish, "No, no. It's okay. I was waiting for you to call anyway." I hope she buys that, cause I sure didn't.

"_You sure you weren't alseep when you heard the phone ring, fell off your bed, _**_and_**_ saw the molded sandwhich under your bed while looking for your cell?_" I chuckled nevously.

"Heh-heh. Good, one." I don't know why I deny it, she knows I was sleepin' like a baby. "_You're such a bad liar, Mik. But I'll let it slide, _**_this time_**_." _I intervened before she continued, "Mitchie, ya say that _every _time." I heard a mumbled 'Yeah, whatever.' and then we laughed together. "_So, I was thinking... When we're in New York," _Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! I can't believe It's almost been two months since she left. Oh no! No, no, no! I feel a flashback coming on... Oh, here it comes!

--

_I stalked out into the kitchen. Mitchie's been gone for a week now. A week! That's one week too long. I jumped up on the barstool to our kitchen island. Mom's cooking breakfast. Folding my arms onto the counter, I started banging my head against them, out of boredom. Four. Five. Six. Hmm... I wonder how it would feel if I took my arms away. I spread them out, and close my eyes, getting ready to knock my dome against the tile. Pulling back and letting go, I stopped. Well, I didn't stop, something stopped me. I opened my eyes a teensy bit to see my mother's hand connected to my forehead._

"_Mikayla, honey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She said in the calmest way possible. Ironic, that that's the tone that scares me the most. "Nothin' Mom. Nothing at all...**now**." Smiling sweetly she pressed on, "Sweetie, I know you miss Mitchie, and you're bored, and whatever else; but banging your forehead on the counter will do nothing but give you a concussion. Understand?"_

_I sighed loudly "Yes, mom."_

_--_

"_... Aren't you excited?!" _Huh, what? What happened?! What'd I miss?! Ugh! Stupid flashbacks, comin' and goin' as they please. Pshh, shoot. "_Hello? Mikayla? Mikaaaaylaa?" _Oh, that's right, Mitchie's on the phone still. "I'm here. You know, just thinkin' 'bout whatcha said..." What the hell _did_ she say?

"_You had a flashback didn't you? Don't deny it. As I said earlier, you suck at lying." _I scoffed in her face. Or, to her ear. Whatever, you know what I mean. "You know me too well, Torres. Instead of beatin' around the bush, let's get right to it. _What_ were you saying now?" I hope it was something good. Like, she's coming home and never leaving me again. Ha! Yeah right. See, Mikayla, it's comments like that, that make her not want you. You're just too damn clingy! Is it normal to talk to yourself? I hope so.

"_I was saying, how about I come and get you myself next week, instead of you catching a flight by yourself... and I know you hate sitting next to weird people and the little kids who kick your seat from behind, so it eliminates--" _I just had to stop her rambling, "Mitchie! I would love for you to come and get me, but how're you going to 'eliminate' these said things? A private jet?" I laughed at my joke, but stopped abruptly when she didn't join me.

"_Well, yeah, but if you don--_" Woah, now who said this nonsense? "Hey, hey! Of course I want to! I was just kidding around with you." Mitchie laughed and I think I heard an 'Okay, good.' thrown in there. There was a pause after that. It wasn't awkward or anything. It's never awkward with Mitch.

"Hey, Mitch?" I don't know why that came out as a question. A very quiet question at that. Maybe she leaves me breathless even when she doesn't talk, and when I can't even see her. Oh no you don't! Don't get all sappy Mikayla! **Do not, **I repeat, **do not**, turn into a sick, love-struck teenager! Especially when she doesn't even know about this whole 'being in love with your best friend' ordeal. You know what? Screw it. I like being a love-struck teenager!

"_Yeah, Mikey?_" Mitch is quiet too. I wonder... maybe, just maybe, I have the same effect on her? Nahh, who'm I kiddin'? No one but myself, that's who. She's probably just tired. Long night or something. But it's the middle of the afternoon there. Oh my goodness! Mikayla, shut up! Jus—just shut up. You're getting your hopes up.

"I miss you, Mitchie. I miss you a lot, actually." I fan my damp eyes. I miss my Mitchie! Yes, I said _my_. That's 'cause she' mine... she just doesn't know it yet. Is that sniffling I hear? "Aww, Mitch. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." And I meant that.

"_No, it's okay. I just miss you too. And I wish you could be here right now instead of next week." _Now I've got a few tears. I couldn't help myself. It's the way she said it. It made me feel wanted. And I like it!

--

I've packed all my bags, even have an empty one just incase we have an 'emergency' shopping spree. At least that's what I told my mom when I asked for my emergency Visa. But what surprised me was when she actually gave it to me. I step outside to the B.E.A-utiful day that is this day. And I'm _so_ ready to get to the airport. I got my shades on and my hair done, not to mention dressed. Speaking of being dressed... bra's go on_ under_ your shirt, right? Damn! I ran back in the house before any of the nosey-ass neighbors saw. I swear, man, when you're out there watering your lawn, water your damn lawn! Don't eavesdrop on _my_ conversations.

I walk back outside, but not before checking to make **sure** I had my clothes on right this time. Check! Before closing the door, I yell up the stairs to my mom, "Hurry up Mom! I don't want to be late!" I'm pretty sure I heard a 'Chill, I'll be down in a sec, **MOM**!' Jeeze, so smart-mouthy.

--

I'm sitting here, in this hard uncomfortable plastic chair, opening and closing my cell. Oh, and bouncing my leg up and down, and popping my gum repeatedly. My mom's eyeing me, I can tell it's irritating her, but I'm excited okay? "Mikayla, hon," Here it comes. "Stop! I'm sorry honey, I know you're fired up about seein' Mitchie, but you're driving me insane!" She whispered as loud as she could without cause a scene. Told ya she'd say something.

"Private Flight 409 has arrived. Passengers, please be in the C-Wing within the next 15 minutes, in order to board the flight." That's me! That's me! I stood up immediately, with my luggage, and headed to the C-Wing with my mom in tow. Speeding up little by little, I get to the C-Wing and they direct me outside, where I saw a little jet. The stairs were ready for me to ascend them. I stop and spin around to face my mom.

"Be careful, sweetie, okay?" I can see the gloss coat her eyes.

"I will be mom, don't worry, it's only a week." Yeah, _only_ a week. She nods and pulls me in for a quick hug. I wrap my arms around her and say goodbye. She releases and says, "Send Mitchie my love, since I don't see her anywhere and I've gotta head to work, okay? I'll see you when you get back, honey. I love you." I smile and nod. "Love you too, mom."

Some guys take my luggage as I head up the stairs. The first thing I see is a couch(That looked super soft, I might add) to the right side of the plane, two recliners to the right, and a round table between them with magazines that all have Mitch on the cover. There's a door in the back, it's closed. I think I'll take a seat on the couch. Ooh, I was right! It _is _comfy_. _Okay, where the hell is Mitchie, I think the plane is taking off. I looked around awkwardly before getting a magazine and plopping back down on the couch.

This girl is beautiful. She may look good on the cover of magazines, but I'd rather her in person! Where is that girl? It's been like five minutes now. "You know, I hate that cover of me. It's the worst out of all of them." I looked up and smiled wildly at the sound of that voice. "Mitchie!"

I sprung off the couch and into her awaiting arms. I hugged her so tight, never wanting to let go. Mmm... I missed this. I missed _her_. "Mmm... I missed this." Lord please don't tell me I said that out loud.

I can feel her stomach tightening as she laughs, "Me, too, Mik. Me, too." Well, I guess I did say it out loud. I hope something else doesn't slip out... _if _you know what I mean. We let go of each other, and she pulled me down onto the couch. I scooted closer, wrapping my arms around her left one and resting my head on her shoulder. Hope she doesn't mind.

Mitchie softly laying her head on top of mine confirms that she doesn't. Man, I could sit like this forever. I just wish I had enough courage to tell her that. "We have a week together, Mickey! A whole week to ourselves. We can do anything you want, so what would that be? Any ideas?" A few minutes of silence before an idea hits me.

"**Shopping**! Let's go shopping! Shop 'til we drop! We can be New York shop-a-holics!" That was me screaming, and Mitch practically fell off the couch because of it. We erupted into fits of laughter.

--

We've just arrived to the hotel we'll be staying at. It's now eleven-twenty-three in the morning To say I'm excited would be an understatement. Room 803 on the eighth floor. I asked the bell-boy to take out bags up to our room for us, since we're going shopping and don't feel like doing it.

We get the two key cards, and sashay out the door. I'm constantly sneaking a peek at my best friend through my peripheral vision. She's absolutely gorgeous! I decided to be bold and grab her hand, expecting her to pull away, but she didn't. Thank gosh! _That_ would have been embarrassing! She glances quickly at me and smirks.

Three hours and eleven stores later, we came back to the room with sixteen bags. I don't even think I want to know how much we spent on it all. Mitchie paid for a lot though. She _insisted_. We drop all the bags and throw ourselves onto one of the beds. "You hungry?" Hell yes I am! Shopping takes a lot outta ya! "I'm starved!"

"Good. Well, not good that you're starving, good that you're--" Mitchie's rambling is so cute, but I had to stop her or this girl will go on for days, "Mitch, _breathe_, it's okay, I knew what you meant." I watched her sigh in relief and wipe her forehead as if there were sweat there. "Phew, glad you stopped me, you know how I am with babbling. But anyways, I was thinking we could order room service?" Ooh, that gives me and idea! "Ooh, that gives me and idea!" What? I had to say it.

"Oh no, no, no! I'm am** not** getting sucked into one of your ideas again!" I threw my hands up in defense. "What? C'mon that one time we got arrested wasn't even my fault!" Well, it sorta was. Okay, okay! It was, jeeze. "Yes! Yes it _was_ your fault! I had nothing to do with that little scheme." See? Mitch always knows when I'm lying. How does she do it? I think I'll drop the subject at hand. We're laying on our backs now. There's a good foot or so between us. I don't want that much space between us so I snuggle up to her side and rest my right arm over her grumbling stomach.

"Room service sounds good." I say as I close my eyes. I love our little moments like these, even if they _are_ just _friend_ moments. Her hand finds its way to my hair. Mmm that feels wonderful. We dozed off for a bit, until I my hungry belly woke me up. Damn belly, couldn't you see how comfortable I was?! Hmm?! Hm?! I guess not 'cause it rumbled again.

I slowly got off of the bed, so I didn't wake Mitchie. She always looks so adorable when she sleeps. Even when she's got some... drool? Ew! Ahh, who'm I kiddin'? She's still every bit of adorable. Picture time! I ran to my suitcase and whipped out my camera. I got really close to her face so I could get the drool noticeable, and in one..two..three.

--

Mitchie's awake now. I've locked myself in the bathroom. She's banging on the door because she wants me to delete the picture. The only reason she knows I have it is because the damn flash went off. Stupid flash. "Mikayla! Open this door! Open it or I'll... I'll... uh... I'll do something terrible to you!" Yeah, that makes me tremble. Not! Mitch is _so_ not scary. "Like what? You wouldn't harm a fly, Mitchie, and you know it!" The banging stopped as she hushed a 'Fine.'

I think the coast is clear. I unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Next thing I know, I'm being tackled to the floor with smiling Mitchie. She's pinned my arms above my head, with just one hand. Her other hand is on my stomach. I don't even know where the camera went. "Oh, no, no. Mitch, please!" She raised her hand slowly, and then swooped it down, tickling everywhere. "N—no... st—stop!" I wiggled beneath her, wanting the tickling session to end.

"Promise me you'll delete the picture!" I can't! But I hate being tickled... it's my one and only weakness. Well, besides Mitchie. All of a sudden the tickling stops. I look up into her chocolate eyes. We're sitting here just staring into the others eyes. Her face is really close to mine. So close, I can feel her breathing on my lips. I'm currently fighting the urge to kiss her. That's actually nothing new though. I raised my head a little and she lowered hers.

I think I died and went to heaven, when she caught my bottom lip between hers. They started moving a little bit more and more... slowly. Mmm...I—is that...? Is she..? Yes! Yes, she did just moan. Into my mouth. Did I mention I like that? No? Well, I do. I open my mouth more to deepen it, but I feel her pull back. Aww man. Fun's over.

"Oh God!" Oh God what? 'Oh God, you just had the worse kiss of your life', or 'Oh God, you just had the best kiss of your life?' Please let it be the latter.

--

That's where I'm ending it today. reviews would be nice! let's me know how i'm doing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so there might be about a week or so between updates because I really don't have much time on school days. except thursdays so I will probably be writing on thursdays and editing and posting on fridays from now on. now let's get to the chapter.**

Ch. 3

**Mitchie's POV**

"Oh God!" What have I done?! I just ruined the best friendship I've ever had. She wasn't kissing back. She doesn't want me like I want her. She doesn't _love_ me like I _love_ her. "I, uh, I have to go." And I ran. Ran out the room, to the stairs, down the hundreds of them, and out the lobby door.

What the hell was I thinking? Kiss your best friend? **Not** a good idea. I'm now walking towards an empty children's park. It's pretty dark out here. What time is it? I whipped out my phone to check the time, **9:46 PM**. Well this isn't dangerous at all, Mitchie. Out at night, in the dark, in a park. Okay, now is so not the time for rhymes. Oh my goodness! Stop! I rolled my eyes at my own self-argument.

I was about to put my phone back, but I felt it start vibrating. Oh God, it's Mikayla. Calling to say your going home are you? Well, I'm not going to answer. And I'm most certainly not going back until I know she's gone. I can't even talk to her now, let alone _see_ her. I clicked the end button so it would stop vibrating for the time being. I walked over to the swing set and sat on the far right swing. Wow, this actually happens in real life? People actually come to the park to sit on swings and think... or in my case, talk to themselves? Now I feel just downright pathetic.

About an hour passed and I'm still sitting on this damned swing. Ugh. I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I did that! I hate myself for messing this up. I bet she hates me as well. "Goddamn it, swing! Why are you so uncomfortable?!" I say as I jump of and start waving my finger at it. I turned around to start walking away, but only to turn back around at the sight of an elder woman and her shih-tzu staring at me like I'm insane. I can't really blame her though, that _was_ a little extreme. I started walking around looking for a bench or table to sit at.

Ten minutes to find tables, three to find one without a bum on it, and five to get the gum off of my pants from when I finally found an empty table. Just my luck, isn't it? I'm sitting back at the table, the side_ without_ the gum. Mikayla has called me twenty-three times since I got here. I pull out my phone again to check the time. **11:34 PM** Greeeaat, looks like I'm campin' out with my boys—I mean_ bums—_tonight. I took my jacket off and placed it over myself like a blanket. A small blanket. I close my eyes for about, oh I don't know, two seconds when I get a tap on my shoulder.

I'm a little scared to open my eyes for two reasons. One, it could be Mikayla, who came here to tell me she hates me; two, it could be a creepy molester guy; or three, a creepy homeless guy. Anyway it goes, I lose. I open my right eye to take a peek. Cross of numbers one and two. Looks like we have a winner! Score one for _creepy homeless guy_.

"Move, kid, you sleeping on my house!" He poked me one more time to emphasize, I guess. Eww, what's on his hand!? I jumped up off the table.

"Screw this! I'm going back to my hotel!" I am not sleeping outside all night! Especially with these hobo's everywhere! Aw, that was kinda mean, even if it was in my head. Oh well! He need to learn to keep his nasty ass fingers to himself! I shuffled off towards the exit. My cell vibrates quickly. I look at it and see the two voicemails she has left me. Might as well listen to them on the way back. I play the first one from when I first left.

"_Mitchie! Where are you going? I'm going to call you again, pick the phone!" _She sounded very frantic in that one. It skipped to my_ "next unheard message," _I really hate that lady's voice. So monotonous. _"Mitchie! Answer the goddamn phone!" _Well, that one was a bit frightening, I'm not gonna lie, I jumped at her tone. Shutting my phone, I pressed forward on my walk.

Ugh! It's ringing again. I suppose I'll answer, Mikayla did sound a little worried. "H-Hello?" Brace yourself, Mitchie, she might not even yell. _"Mitchie Torres, get your ass back to this hotel right now!" _Que the wincing. I start speaking in a low, ashamed voice, "I'm on my way, Mikayla. I'll be there in a minute." I clicked the phone shut, sighing in the process. She's mad now. Mad, and most likely leaving. I hope she doesn't though.

Before I even stick my key-card in the slot, the door swings open and Mikayla's arms go up, flying around my neck. I couldn't even wrap my arms around her before she pulls away and slaps them. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" She says as she yanks me in the room and sits me down on the bed. Gosh, what am I? Her robot?

"Well, aren't we bipolar?" I know I shouldn't have said that, but it slipped, okay? Oh, man. She's gonna cry. Aw, baby—No! Stop, Mitchie, you've messed up enough, don't let that come out of your mouth! "Mik, I'm sorry, please don't cry." I stood up off of the bed and gently placed my head on her shoulders, with my arms around her waist.

"Do you even kn-know how...worried I w-was? All you told...me was th-that you 'had to go.'" If I didn't feel like an ass before, I sure feel like one now. "And about before you left--" I couldn't hear her reject me so I did it for her, "Look, can we just forget it ever happened? I shouldn't have done that. And I'm sorry for running away." It killed me to say that I'll forget, because I _know_ I never will. She looked a little taken back when I said it, probably because I beat her to the punch.

"I... okay. Just don't ever leave me like that again, okay?" I nodded my head on her shoulder. "Now get changed so we can go to sleep. I'm so tired." She stepped away from our cradled hug. I walked over to the mini closet and grabbed a black tank and red shorts from my suit case. Mikayla was getting situated while I was just standing there.

I used to just change with her in the room too, but now I don't know if I should go into the bathroom or..? She grinned while saying, "Mitch, are you gonna change today or tomorrow?" I guess that means I can change in here. I shrugged, pretending to be undecided.

"Umm... tomorrow!" She catches my sarcasm and just sticks her tongue out at me. "You better stick that tongue back in your mouth before I stick it in mine!" Oh my God! I hope she didn't catch that!

"Huh?"

"What?" Yeah, just act like you have no clue what just happened.

"I don't know." Phew! That was a close one! Gosh, Mitchie, you dummy! Good thing I said that fast, or I woulda' had some explaining to do. I hurry up and change so I can just go to sleep. Ahh, sleep sounds nice. Mikayla turned off the side lamp that had been on. I slide into the bed and lay on my side, facing away from Mik.

Who knew all of this could happen in one da—oh? What's this I feel? I'm pretty sure Mikayla is snuggling up to my side and has draped her arm over my waist. Her head is right behind mine, I think. But I'm not going to check because if it were there, I'd probably give her a bloody nose. That's if it's her though. It could be some rapist behind me. All doubts of it not being her are cleared when I hear, "Sweet dreams, Mitchie," whispered into my ear.

It's official. She's torturing me.

--

_Where am I? I examine my surroundings. I'm... in Mikayla's room? I'm standing in the middle of the mess she calls a room. Hearing footsteps, I turned around to face the door to see who was coming in. Mikayla walks in, shining and smiling brightly. She look absolutely gorgeous. But when doesn't she? _

"_Hey, baby, I was looking for you!" To say I'm confused would be an understatement. I look around and take notice that no one else in the room other than her and I. I point to myself, wondering if she was talking about me. She chuckles and rolls her eyes, "Yes, you! Come here." _

_I stepped towards her, as she holds her arms open. She grasps me tightly, like she hasn't seen me in a while. She sets me free and kisses me slowly and sweetly. Well this is new! A good new. Mmmm...**definitely** a good new. "Mmm, I love you," she proclaimed, smirking lazily. _

_I smiled and tilted my head, a little mixed up as to what the **hell's** going on."I love you too...?" She just kept her lips upturned and pecked me. "Let's go, we've got stuff to do!" She dragged me down the staircase and out the door. _

--

Aww, man. It was a dream! Damn it! I knew she would torture me, it just so happens it was in my dream. I looked at the clock on the end-table **6:12 AM**. Eh, not too bad. Half of Mikayla's body is on mine. Her brunette head lay on my shoulder, left arm hung over my stomach near my left hand, and her left leg is somehow tangled with my right one. What a mess.

I take this one chance to interlace our fingers together. I'm intrigued as to why a subtle smile spreads on her face. I wonder if her dream is better than mine was?

Nahh.

**So that's it for today. This is the shortest chapter so far. Sorry It's not that long, I don't know how you people keep going and going! You're like machines! I can't go that long without get sidetracked or bored, so I stopped it here. Oh, and I'm not sure if i want to keep alternating POV's or keep it in Mitchie's. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter four has arrived! I just wanted to thank you guys who have reviewed(: they make me smile! Any one buy Demi's album? I sure did! I was the first one at the store at like 7:30 before school. I loveee it! My favorite is Don't Forget(:**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Mikayla's POV**

I've been awake for a while now. It's about six-fourteen in the morning. I think I just about melted when Mitchie slipped her fingers through mine. I couldn't suppress my smile. It sort of reminds me of our childhood. We _always_ held hands. Wherever we went, whatever we did. Even back then I loved it, but now it has more meaning behind it... at least for me it does. We don't do it as frequently as we did, but we get some hand-holding time in there. Not like... sitting around holding hands or anything, just, ya know... when we walk and stuff and don't want to get separated, like at her events and things like that. With those damned crazy fans! _"Mitchie! Omg! I, like, love you!"_ Uh, excuse me crazy-psycho-fan, as I've said before, Mitchie is **mine, **but she just doesn't know it yet. When will they learn? I don't want to have to beat anyone up when we—hopefully—start dating.

Yeah, like that'd ever happen!

Mitchie keeps fidgeting like she needs to get up. _Figures._ She could never hold her bladder well. "Mitchie, go to the bathroom."

"Thank you!" She yells as she shuts the bathroom door. It's a morning ritual. She's always gotta go pee at six-eighteen every morning. Weird, isn't it? It's always been that way. While she's in there I might as well get ready. I get up to head over to the little closet thingy where our luggage and shopping bags from yesterday are. I grasp the doorknob right when Mitchie returns from the loo. I chuckled to myself. Loo. What? It's an amusing word! Loo! See? Sorry, a little off topic.

Anyways, I'm grasping the handle, and Mitch walks out. "What do you think you're doing?" I look around, a little confused at her question, "Uhh, getting clothes for the day?" I shrug. She shakes her brown locks at me and drags me to the couch on the other side of the room. "No, no. _We're_ staying in today!" She smiles ever-so-brightly at me and continued, "Movies, room service, prank phone calls, the whole hotel experience!" I giggle at her little out-burst.

"Whatever you say, Mitch. But, um, one question... Where are we getting these movies from?" I only asked to see if I could stump her. I guess it didn't work because she smiles confidently and replies, "Ahh, trying to get me down are we? Well, not going to work _because I_ brought my secret movie stash!" There she goes with that 'secret' movie stash. I've heard her say that to people a million times.

"Mitch, hun, it's not a secret when you tell everyone about it." I say, nodding my head for emphasis. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes, well... I—whatever!" We have a good laugh before she goes to retrieve her movies. I stood up, got some blankets off of the bed, and threw them onto the couch.

Mitchie came back, stack of movies in her hands, and plumped herself onto the couch. Trying to pull out one at a time, so I wouldn't see the movies she has, Mitchie says,"Okay! Lets see what I've got with me! First, we have _The Lion King_, a classic. Second, we have... _Finding Nemo_, I love that movie! Third, _The Love Guru_, gotta love Mike Myers. Uhh, Fourth, we've got _Scary Movie 3_, favorite movie **ever**! Fifth--"

I cut her off to continue the list I've heard just as many times as her _'Secret Movie Stash'_ line. "_Thirteen Going On Thirty, _you love the 'romance' in it. Next, you have _Prom Night_ because you know that I love scary movies, while you hate them. And last but not least, _Cinderella,_ because it makes you feel like a kid again by watching it." I said, knowingly.

"Wha—How—Huh? You cheated!" I gave her that c'mon-you-know-I-didn't look. "Sorry, Mitch, but do you even _know_ how many times I have heard this list and these details? A lot. You are the most predictable person I know." She looked almost astounded at my comment. Well, **someone's** touchy today. Her hung-open mouth turned into a pout. Aww, _my_ Mitchie (yeah, take that, Mitchie's fans!) looks so cute! I just wanna gobble her up when she's using it. Wow. That sounded _weird_.

"Well, fine then! We won't watch my movies! How 'bout that?! You can... you can... you can find something else to do! Like, uh, like... uhh, something that doesn't include old _predictable_ Mitchie and her _predictable_ movies!" She concluded her little rant by crossing her arms over her chest and sitting straight up against the couch.

"Mitchiiiiie. C'mere." I hold my arms out for her to accept but she doesn't. She just shimmies herself into the couch even more, mumbling what I think was a '_No.' _Leave it to Mitchie to act like a baby. "Mitchie." She shook her head 'No.' Damn her. "Mitch, you're predictable in _thee_ best way possible. I love that I know you so well, that I predict what you're going to do or say. I love that you go to the bathroom at six-eighteen _every_ morning. I love that you have your 'secret' movie stash with all the same movies and all the same details that go with them. I love everything about you, and this include your predictable-ness, okay? Now, come here."

In the middle of that whole little mini-speech, she turned her frown upside down. Aha! Turned her frown upside down! Man, that was priceless. Anyway, she finally engulfed my hug, but pushing too hard and I fell back onto the couch, yelping and pulling her with me. Ohhh, man. Oh man, oh man.

She raised herself onto her elbows, just staring at me. No, no, no. This **cannot** happen again! Don't you learn Mikayla!? She _doesn't_ want you. But if she didn't, wouldn't she have moved off of me by now? Great! Now I'm confused.

My confusion disappeared when something very unexpected happened...

**Alrighty, that was just a filler, basically. Just setting up what I want to go down in the fifth chapter. If there's errors disregard them, it's kinda late, and my eyes hurt, I just needed to get this done because I will have homework tomorrow and thursday, and friday's are iffy sometimes.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this pitifully short chapter! Remember, reviews make me smile(: so leave some. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really do love them! :) Let's get to the chapter shall we?**

Ch.5

**Mitchie's POV**

I smiled at Mikayla's cute little features on her face. Gahh, she's gorgeous. I'm currently on one end of our hotel couch, with my legs propped up on the coffee table, and Mikayla's head is in my lap while she watches the movie. I observe as her face lights up as Timon, and Pumba from _The Lion King _start to sing "Hakuna Matata."

It's been a few hours since that moment we had. I'm pretty sure I was going to kiss her.

_Aww that was so sweet of her to say! She loves _everything _about me. I guess she won't mind this then... I tackled her down onto the sofa in a big bear-like hug. She 'Oof'-ed when her back hit the couch in a quick motion. When I was done with the hug-fest, I lifted my self up onto my elbows, still on top of her I might add. I couldn't help but grin at this beautiful girl I call my best friend. She looked a little... panicked, maybe? That's so weird. I'm usually great at reading her feelings. _

_Screw that she doesn't like me! I'm gonna kiss her, and she's gonna let me! Okaaay. That sounded a bit creepy. But I meant that I was going to kiss her, just once more since last night. Kind of like a I'll-never-get-to-do-this-again type of kiss. Weather it destroys our friendship or not._

_I was about to lower myself... when there was a knock at the door. "Towels! Clean towels Miss Torres." Uh, okay? Well, doesn't this lady have _perfect_ timing. I hope you catch the sarcasm, person I talk to in my head._

"_Clean towels!" Does she never give up?!_

_I looked at Mikayla one more time before getting up to answer the door. I opened it to see an eager, I'd say, twenty-something, looking girl with a wash rag in one hand a photo of me in the other. What the... I thought she had towels? "I thought you said 'Towels'? As in plural?" I looked at her, a tad confused. I'm guessing all she _really_ wants is an autograph. Before she can answer, Mikayla comes up behind me._

"_What's the hold up Mitch—Oh! She wants an autograph?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the lady, expectant of her answer. She stands there awkwardly, staring. I raise an eyebrow at her._

"_I-if you wouldn't mind? It's for, uh... my kid sister. She just loves you and's your biggest fan!" I catch a glimpse of her name tag 'Rachel.' She smiled hopefully and stared a little... seductively? Gross._

"_Yeah, that's fine. Do you have a pen or—" She cut me off, speaking rather confidently now._

"_Yeah! Yeah! Right... here!" She whipped a Sharpie out of her pocket on her house-cleaning uniform. She handed me the marker and the picture. I was just going to sign my name, but I figured I'd personalize it for her sister. Or should I say 'sister.' I bet it's for herself._

"_What's your sisters name?" Now lets see if her sisters name just so happens to be Rachel._

"_Oh! It's, um, it's... Rachel." She tried to play it off with a sly smile, while folding her arms to semi-cover her name tag. Ha! Nice try! But I guess I won't embarrass her... that bad. _

"_Right, of course it is!" I signed it 'To Rachel, my 'Biggest' fan! Love, Demi.' I put emphasis on the 'Biggest' referring to Rachel's age. She tuned a light shade of pink, smiled and thanked me, and gave me my wash rag. Gee thanks. How'm I gonna dry my body with this?_

_I closed the door, and saw Mikayla sitting on the couch with a blank look on her face. Must be zoning out. I walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Mikaaaaylaaa." Nope. Nothing. I waved my hand in front of her face and then snapped my fingers. _

"_Huh, what?!" She blinked a few times. "Oh, uh, sorry. Zoned out." I chuckled at her reaction._

"_So I've noticed. So, Movie?" It looked as if she was a bit disappointed, but quickly replaced it with a smile and nod._

And that bring us to where we are now. We've watched _Finding Nemo_ and _Scary Movie 3_. Oh, and guess what? I couldn't focus on any of them. She just so damn close, I can't seem to concentrate on anything _but_ her. But I'm most certainly okay with that. And at this angle, I can definitely see some cleavage. I must admit, it's some _nice_ cleavage. Ugh! Enough perv-ing, Mitchie, I think she's talking.

"Do you think we'll always be like this? This close, I mean?" I'm a little puzzled by her question. Threw me for a loop, that's for sure. I was about to answer when she continued, "You're my best friend, Mitch. I have no _clue_ what I would do without you. I mean, we graduate in a year, and we'll have each other for a little while then, but... I'm sure you'll be on tour and stuff and I—I'll go to college and we'll never get to see each other," I can feel her pain about this, I really can. I've laid awake countless nights thinking about what we'd do. "We'll drift apart, Mitchie. I don't want that to happen."

"I know, Mikayla, I know. I don't want it to happen. It's _not_ going to happen, I won't let it. I promise, Mik. You're my best friend, always and forever. Okay? Nothing will happen to us." I, honestly, don't think I could let Mikayla go like that, drift away. She's got to much of a hold on my heart for me to let us separate like that. She faintly smiles and nods, head still in my lap.

"Love you, Mitch." She says, face now turned towards the television, away from me. I grin ear to ear hearing this, even if it's not the full 'I love you', it still makes me smile like crazy. Luckily she can't see me.

"Love you too, Mikayla." I can see her smile grow too.

The credits are rolling for _The Love Guru, _and Mikayla's asleep in my lap. And It's only 6:28. It's also been sprinkling _slash _raining for about an hour now. Mikayla and I love the rain, dancing and goofing around in it with our umbrellas. I gently tap her cheek to wake her up, I've _got_ to pee! Man, I have absolutely _no_ control of my bladder.

My best friend starts to stir, "Miky, sweetie, can you lift your head really quick so I can go to the bathroom?" She shakes her head in a 'yes' motion, but it seems to go all over the place since she's still partially asleep. Her head is moved and I bolt to the restroom.

I return to see Mikayla with a jacket over her pajama's, black converse on her feet, sprawled out on the bed. I look at her skeptically, trying to see what she's up to. She raises herself up to where she's sitting on the edge of the bed. "I set your jacket and some shoes over there, put them on so we can go!" Mikayla points to the chair by the sofa as she talks. I stepped over to the chair, putting on the said items.

"Where are we going?" I ask, tying my laces. Well, _her_ laces, they're her shoes. I look up, expecting an answer and not getting one. She walks past the couch, chair, and coffee table, grabs an umbrella and says, "Come on slow poke, we're going outside!" She walked out the door. I finished tying and caught up with her in the hallway. She sure walks fast.

We step into the empty elevator. I stood in front of her questioning, "Where, outside, are we going?" It's silent for a moment as Mikayla thinks about her reply, pursing her lips in the process. _So cute._

"Hmm, I dunno any places here. You got anything in mind?" She finally inquires and pushes the Lobby button on the panel. I contemplate on my answer. We could always go to that park I went to. I don't think there'd be any bum there this early, especially since it's raining.

"What about a park?"

We just got to the park. Thankfully no one's here. Oh, and did I mention that Mikayla and I are sharing an umbrella? No? Well, we are. And she's wrapped her arms around my right one, with her head resting on my shoulder. Aww, she must still be tired.

"Still sleepy?" She glanced up at me and then kept her gaze on the wet swings we were walking to. I felt her shake her head 'No', but then she tried to stifle a yawn, failing horribly. I just laugh at her, she's always trying to tell me different than what I already know. Like it would make her seem more mature by not being tired. Silly girl. I like my Mikayla _just _the way she is. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Here, sit on this one." I say as I wipe a swing off with my jacket sleeve.

"Thanks." She lowers herself onto the swing, slightly swaying once she's planted. I wipe off the one next to it, sitting down. Mikayla folded up the umbrella, dropped it on the ground, and let the drops from the sky mix with her brown curls. "Mmm... those brown curls."

"Did you say something, Mitch?" My eyes widen like a dear caught in headlights when I turn towards her, then they flicker all over the place, not landing on hers.

"Huh? Nope. Not me, no." I flash her a quick grin and whip my head back around, facing forwards.

"Uhh, o—okay? Gosh, you're so weird." She snickered and shook her head at me. "C'mon, let's go for a walk." Eh? Come again? Didn't we _just_ walk _here_ a few minutes ago? I swear, that's why this girl is so _damn_ skinny! She just walks everywhere! I'm knocked out of my inside-rant when she grabs my hand, pulling me off of the swing. Can't argue with that! And to top it off, she doesn't let go when I'm off of it. She actually laced our fingers together. Yeah, laced. Normally, we don't link our _fingers_. I'm not complainin' about it though!

She drags me over by her swing to pick up the umbrella, and then continues to drag me until we reacha little cobble-stone path. Rain and Mikayla. What more could I want? Oh, and music, but that's a given. It's quiet for a few minutes, other than the patter of the rain hitting us and the ground. We're approaching arched bridge. Before we walk under it, I notice a lit up fountain. Pretty big if you ask me.

"Race you there!" I say releasing her hand and running before she can respond to me. My hand feels a little less warm, but I just shake it off and keep my pace. Apparently, it wasn't a fast enough pace because Mikayla just sped by me. She's almost there and I speed myself up so we were head to head. about ten feet away... until I trip over something, stumbling forwards and then somehow spun around facing Mikayla and... tripped over the edge of the fountain. I fell backwards, and you know, like, when someone falls in a movie and it's all slow motion? Well, it was just like that, and the last thing I saw was Mikayla and her screaming, "Mitchie!"

I burst out from under water. Damn! That fountain was _a lot_ deeper than I thought! At least the rain is just a sprinkle now. Mikayla's already at the edge, her arm extended out for me. I desperately grasp onto it, trudging out of the water and over the step. "Oh my God! Mitchie!" She hugs me tightly, then opens the umbrella for us. "Are you alright, Mitch?"

"S—so...c—cold.. K-k—ayla." She wraps her arm around me, leading us back to the entrance of the park to go home. Mikayla rubs my arm with her hand, attempting to warm me a little. And it does. I instantly smile.

"Aww, sweetie, I'm sorry! Let's get you home before you catch a cold." Gosh, she so maternal. I'd assume she got it from Angie. They're exactly alike, but if I told Mikayla that, she'd do _anything_ to prove otherwise. Goddamn it, it's freezing!

Entering the room, I take Mikayla's shoes off of my feet, and the jacket I had on. I take them into the bathroom and sling the coat over the shower doors. Mikayla walks in holding some new pajamas for me. Such a sweetheart! "Here, Mitchie. I got you something dry to change into."

I smiled at her kind-heartedness, "Thanks, Mik." I sniffle a few times as she stands there, like I have been the whole way back to the hotel. She's eyeing me wearily. It's a little creepy. "Why are you staring... (sniff)... at me?"

"You're getting sick! I'm calling the lobby for medicine. When I get back I want you changed, got it?" I open my mouth to argue, but she eyes me again, warning me that I'd lose. So I closed it and obeyed her commands. I walked out of the room just as she hung up the phone, and rose from the bed. "They'll bring it up as soon as they can... Hopefully it's not the girl from earlier." I'm pretty sure she tried to mumble that... didn't work out so well. I walked over and stood at the foot of the bed as she was on the side of it, still by the phone.

"What's wrong with Rachel? I thought she seemed nice." Between us, I thought she was a bit stalker-ish, but I'm seeing if I can get anything out of Mikayla. She scoffs at me and rolls her eyes back. Is that bad?

"She was a total slut! She was practically undressing you with her eyes! Mitch, ever since you publicly 'came out' or whatever last year, girls have been looking. And I don't like it!" Woah, where's this coming from? It's exciting! She's _so_ jealous!

"It sounds like someone's jealous. It's not like your may girlfriend, Mikayla!" Oh how I wish she was though. But anyway, let's see what we can get out of that line.

"You're right, it's not like I'm your girlfriend. It's not like I get jealous every time a fan eyes you in _that_ way. It's not like I want to scratch their eyes out. It's not like I hated that one girl you were talking to last year. It's not like I lie awake thinking about you. It's not like you're the only thing running through my head these days." She slowly stepped until she was right in front of me, as she whispered those last two lines, "And It's most certainly _not... _like I'm madly in love with you or anything. 'Cause I'm not." They were so low, I'm surprised I heard them.

I—I'm I a little stunned at the moment, almost speechless, but very quietly the words came out, "Not even a little?" I stared into her eyes, longing for her answer. Oh, God, puh-lease tell me she does! She steps a little closer, holding my face between her hands. "Oh, Mitchie, it's so much more than that... I love you ... _so_... much."

I plastered the biggest smile I could muster up, "I—I love you too... _so much._" We giggled together before she brought my face closer to hers and connected out lips. Slowly, softly, and _passionately_ was how our **first** _real_ kiss felt. This night definitely falls at the top of my 'Best Day Ever' list.

She pulls away, steadily opening her eyes. She rubbed my cheeks gingerly with her thumbs, which feels incredible. "Wow. I—wow."

She smirks at my wide-spread vocabulary. "You've always had a way with words, Mitch," She states as she lured my lips back to hers. Simply _amazing_, are the only words to describe her right now.

**Sooo... how'd you like chapter five? It's personally my favorite. Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heellllooo. Special thanks to ZuZuLG, who has commented **_**every**_** chapter! So, uh, thanks! and to locolemurs, you're pretty close too. **

**Alright, that was my little shout-out... On with the chapter!**

Ch. 6

**Mikayla's POV**

I smirk at her _wide-spread_ vocabulary. "You've always had a way with words, Mitch," I tell her just before I lured her lips back to mine. Simply _incredible_, are the only words to describe her right now.

Kissing Mitchie is like kissing... a cloud. Yeah, that's it, a cloud. Soft, pillow-y... and rather inviting. Well, I mean, not that I would know what kissing a cloud would be like, but I imagine it'd be soft, pillow-y, and rather inviting. Don't you think?

With my palms still resting on Mitch's warm cheeks, I pulled away from her _cloud-like_ lips, and stepped back a little and sat on the edge of the bed, making her follow me. She kneeled down in front of me, with her clammy (yet soft) hands on my knees. I beckoned her bruised lips onto my own. Well isn't this trip just wonderful, or what? I can't believe this is happening! It is completely and utterly amazing.

We retracted from each other, takin' a breather. I opened my eyes just as hers did. Mitchie and I share a look and a smile. Her grin is a bit more shy, where as mine... I can feel that it is _full-blown_. I take my hands from her rosy-pink cheeks, and place them on top of hers. She entwines our fingers and I peck her on the lips one last time before suggesting that we'd better get to sleep.

Mitchie nods her head and climbs up and onto her side of the bed. I shuffled to my side, pulling the covers back and getting in. I turned off the side-table lamp, and tried to situated. I wasn't working out too well. I've turned probably about six times and its only been about a minute.

"C'mere." She pats her stomach for emphasis.

"Phew! I thought you'd never ask! It was getting quite uncomfortable over there by myself." What? It was. I don't like to sleep with nothing to hold onto. I've always been that way actually. I rolled over and snuggled up to Mitchie, my head laying right below her chin.

"Mikayla, you were like, seven inches away. How do you sleep when I'm not with you?"

"Well, I either hold a pillow, or that stuffed dog you won me at the fair in eighth grade. And by the way, seven inches... is seven inches _too_ far." She lifted her left hand and begun drawing little shapes on my back.

"You still have that? Mik, we're seniors now. That thing is, like, four years old. And it was a piece of crap then, how has it managed to not completely fall apart through all of this time?" I shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's a little beaten up, but nothing a sewing machine can't fix. You know me, I'm a whiz with those things." I laughed a little and my _teensy_ white lie.

"Oh, jeeze! You and I both know, you are horrible and sewing. You remember what happened to that birthday sweater you tried to make me?" She giggled out her sentence, while I simply rolled my eyes.

"You mean the one that turned out as more of a birthday tube-top?"

"Exactly." I raised my head, and put my hand on my heart, feigning hurt. She gave me that oh-come-on-you-know-I'm-not-lying look.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I smirked and brushed my lips against hers. "Night, Mitch." I whispered slowly into her mouth. She lifted her head slightly, capturing me in another kiss.

Mitchie smirked as she released, "Goodnight, Mikayla."

--

We're staying in today. Again. Mitchie blames me, but _she's_ the one who started out with the cold! Now we both have it. And the damn medicine never came. Whores. Oops! Did I say that? Oh who'm I kiddin'? I meant it.

We're just laying here, still in bed. It's about seven-twenty-ish, so she's already went to the bathroom. Both of us are still in the same positions as last night, only now she's holding my left hand in her right. I think she's starting to fall back asleep, considering she just yawned.

"Aww, is my Mitchie tired?" I said in my _best_ possible baby voice. I turn over so I'm on my stomach laying on her and look up to see that she's attempting to keep her eyes open.

"N-no. I'm (yawn) not tired at all." She lies with a crooked grin. "Besides, you, the other day, were the one that was tired."

"Ugh! That was because _you_ called me at three in the morning from Japan! Three, Mitchie!" She knows I'm only kidding with her.

"Well fine then, I won't call you at all while I'm on tour." Aww, she's pouting! Freakin' adorable.

"Aww, baby I was jok—"

"Baby?" Uh-oh, Baby is a no-no. Damn.

"Well, I—uh—erm. Ye—sorry?" I froze, but just a smidge. Ha! _Smidge_. I probably sounded like a goof. Whatever those are. Mitchie just starts crackin' up.

"No, it's okay. I like it. It's... new." She smiles and pecks me on the lips. Well, I most certainly get used to this _new. _

"Mmm... okay then... **baby**. As I was saying, I was just joking with you. I love when you call me in the early hours of morning and _wreck_ my sleeping habits up." Mitchie slaps my arm and gasps. "Hey now, I already got dibs on being the abusive one!" She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, but that means I get to be the one to break up with you because of it! Ha-Ha!" And completing the sentence with stick her tongue out. If that's how she wants to play, then let's go! Time to throw her off.

I scrunch up my face, kind of in an 'ew' manner, "Who said we were official? I thought it was just a friends with benefits sorta thing." Her face completely falls. She's actually looking a little teary-eyed. Tilting her head down, she hides her face. "Oh, no, no, no! Baby, Mitchie, I was kidding! Don't cry!" I lift her face up to see a big fat smirk, before she bursts out laughing.

"Ha! Oh my god! You should of seen your face! _That_... was priceless! Oh, man." Mitchie finishes by wiping an invisible tear. How rude! She counter-tricked me!

"That was mean! You scared me! I thought you believed me and that I had truly hurt your feelings." I sit up, still facing her, and sit cross-cross-apple-sauce, as they say in kindergarden. Well, my teacher wasn't exactly the nicest. She just tole us to 'Sit down, shut up, and **don't** touch anything.' God, what a bitch. I'm shoved out of memory lane when Mitchie sits up with me and grabs my hands.

"Mikayla, if there is one person in _whole_ world that I know, inside and out, it's you. And I _know_ that you would never hurt me like that. 'Cause if you did, your mom would kick your ass." Here come the giggles. I only laugh cause I know it's true.

I stop mid-laugh, "Oh, man! Speaking of Mom, are we going to tell her?" She stops laughing, but her smile stays in place.

"I really think we should." She says, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips to the side.

"What do you think she'll say?" I, honestly, have know clue how she'd react. Full of surprises, that woman is. It's kinda scary.

"She'll be fine with it." Mitchie says, laying back down. How does she know these things? "Girlfriend's intuition." She says patting the spot next to her.

"I still don't get how you can do that." I mention, laying beside her, my head on her shoulder.

--

**So, again, a filler. I was having a bit of writers block, but I wanted to get _something_ up there for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. :) Reviewss make me happy(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeeze. I feel like its been forever and a day since i've posted something _decent_. I hope this one makes the cut. I've read a few stories over the past few days that were _amazing_ and I was thinking, maybe my story could be amazing too. Hell, i'd settle for good.**

**One of the ones was 'Every Eyelash.' A sequel to a one-shot that's very well written. You guys should check it out if you haven't already.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Oh, and I know it was Mikayla's POV on the last one, but Mitchie's back on tour so that would be sort of uneventful-ish.**

Ch. 7

**Mikayla's POV.**

Besotted. That's what I am with Mitch. I am besotted with Mitchie No-Middle-Name Torres. Denotation of besotted; strongly infatuated. See? That's me. But about that no middle name thing, I'm gonna have to fix that._ Everyone_ deserves a middle name.

It's been two months since I left New York, and we're still together. Thank the Lord. Now that I _have her_ have her, I don't want to have it any other way. And you know what the best part is? She's both my best friend, and my girlfriend. I think that's the greatest intimate relationship you can have. Know what I'm sayin'?

I mean, I've had my fair share of relationships, _trust me_. It's just I was good friends with the other person first, so now that I've see the other side, I know that my relationship with Mitchie is the best I will ever have. And hopefully it will be the only one I have for the rest of my days.

We haven't told anyone. About our new found bond, I mean. And don't get me wrong, I want to. I really do, I'm just waiting to tell my mom until Mitch gets home. As for everyone else knowing, I'm not so sure I'm ready for that yet. Having everyone all up in my business is not exactly my cup o' tea. Mitchie understands that and said she will wait until I'm ready.

Ugh! Freakin' advanced math. Why must it be so difficult? Sorry, it might seem a little random that I say that, but I'm doing my homework right now, on a Saturday. I don't want to have to do it tomorrow, that's my relaxing day. And talk to Mitch day, but that's everyday so... yeah. But now that I'm on the subject of school, I have no clue what in store for Mitchie and I once we graduate next year.

I've been thinking about the future a lot lately and none of it has included college. My mom wants me to go and better my education and get a job that I love, and Mitchie wants me to go because she's going, but what about me? Do _I _want to go to college? Well, with college comes independence and parties. Without college, I'm stuck with getting a lame job and no parties. Hell yes! Looks like I'm going to college! College college college! I feel like I've said it eighty-two times in these past three minutes.

Today is one month exactly until Mitch comes home to me. Well, her grandmother, but whatever. After this tour that she is on currently, she's taking a break from all of that to come back to school with me. Yay! I'm so excited for her to finally be home!

Suddenly, I hear my phone ring that tone I hear so often, "Hey baby! I've been waiting for you to call me!" It's true, I have been just sitting on my bed all day watching TV and doing homework, justa waitin' for the most important call of the day.

"_I know, I'm sorry, Mik. I had to do a talk show this morning and I have a concert later today. I only have about two hours to get some rest, but I wanted to call you as soon as I got off the set." _She's so sweet, I can't help but smile. She could be catching up on her sleep that I'm sure she desperately needs, but instead she calls me.

"Aw babe," I say, dragging out the 'a', "you didn't have to, I could've waited until after your show tonight. You should be relaxing, or resting or something."

"_Yeah, I **should** be, but I wanted to talk to you now, not later."_ She pauses for a second before practically screaming into the phone and the noises in the background got a little bit louder, _"Oh! And before I forget, could you check on my house and mail every few days, starting today? My grandmother's in Nevada until I get back, she didn't want to be alone anymore so she went to stay with my aunt." _

"Yeah, of course I can. I'll just use my moms key to get in. I lost mine. Again." I can already see her shaking her head, "I'll go right now, while I'm on the phone with you."

--

"_Yeah, and then she was like, 'Mitchie, we hear you have a new girlfriend! Tell us about her!' And, I mean, what was I supposed to do? She was shoving the mic in my face and I didn't want to say no, but I didn't want to give us away either, so I acted like my phone was ringing and I pretended to answer it. Then I just sped-walked to the limo." _She says chuckling the last bit out. I've been walking for about ten minutes, and Mitch has been telling me the story about yesterday when she left her hotel, the paparazzi were flocking around her.

I join in on the laughing, thinking about the story, "Wow. Good one! That's not obvious at all, Mitch. You're so retarded. I just got to your house too." I've always loved Mitch's house. Well, before Gina, Mitchie's mother, died. It just feels so empty now. Other than the fact that it really _is_ empty right now, it just doesn't feel like a home anymore. Even with her Grandma Bitchy living here. Oh, her name isn't really Bitchy, that's just what I call her because she hates me. Her birth name is Kathy.

"_Okay, check the mail for me? If granny got any mail, just put it on her nightstand, please."_

"Okee dokee, Mitchie baby." I say sort of sing-song and open the mailbox. "Jeeze, looks like Grandma

Bitchy hasn't checked the mail in a while! There's like twenty envelopes in here!" Mitchie just chuckles before I continue, "Okay, bill, bill, credit card offer... Ooh! You should definitely apply for it! Look, it's _platinum, _Mitch!"

"_Noo. You would run that card up the wahzoo! Keep reading the mail." _Gosh, girlfriends these days... you blow up your moms card _one_ time and they never let it go.

"Magazine, one of those 'Send two hundred bucks to get back a million' thingys, birthday cards for the kids next door. I'll give those back later. Unless there's money in them! Oh—uhh what's this?" I flip through the rest of the mail, as I walk up the entryway, to find a red envelope towards the end of the pile. I open the front door while Mitchie questions me about what I'm looking at. I walk to the kitchen table and sit down, plopping the unopened mail on the table. It's from Jessica, Mitch's girlfriend from last year. The one she came out to the public with. What's she doing sending a letter my Mitchie?

"_Hello? Mikayla? Anyone? Heeell—" _I cut her off, and before I even realize it, I'm lying to her.

"It's nothing, baby. It was just... a dollar on your walkway! That's all." Craaap. She's **not** going to believe that one!

"_Oh, you can have it if you want it...,"_ Hmm... She bought it I'm guessing. "_But anyways, is there a medium sized orange-ish yellow envelope?" _I scan through them all again, low and behold, a yellow envelope.

"Yep. It's here. Why? Who's it for? What's in it? Who's it from?" I can't help it, I'm a nosey person! She snickered for a second before answering my questions.

"_Because it's important. It's for you. You'll find out what's in it when you open it. And it is from yours truly. But you'll have to open it without me on the phone. I'm sorry, Mik, but Jess is calling my name." _Wha—what? _Jess_?

"Jess your manager, right? Not Jess as in..." I left the sentence there, hoping she'd pick up on it.

"_Of course it's my manager! I haven't talked to Jessica in forever! I wonder what she's up to these days...? Oh well, so I'll talk to you later, after the show?" _Why is she wondering what _she's_ up to? Mitch, she's in the past. **Leave her there!**

"Yeah, sure, babe! I'll talk to you then!" I want to read this damn letter! And see what's in this package too. But right now I'm more concerned with the letter.

"_Okay, I love you!"_

"I love you too, Mitch!" I clicked my phone shut, setting it on the table. To open it, or not to open it? That, my friends, is the question. If I do, federal offense. If I don't, I'll die of curiosity! I think I'll just open the package Mitchie sent me, and _then_ see if I should open this little probably-wannabe love letter. Ooh, if it is, I _will_ be pissed.

I grasp the yellow envelope and undo the little metal thingys at the top that keep it closed. Once I succeed, I stick my hand in and pull out what look like tickets. I observe them closer and come to find that they are indeed tickets. Two tickets for—Oh! They're for Mitchie's last concert! One ticket for my mom, I'm assuming, and one ticket for me! Wait, there's a note too! I unfold it and look it over.

_**Dear Mikayla,**_

_**Hey baby! How are you? I miss you! If you haven't seen already, I've sent you and Angie tickets to my last show before I come home. I also tried to get you a backstage pass but there were none left! I was so mad! I wanted to see you at the concert instead of the next day! But I guess they say absence makes the heart grow fonder! I hope you and your mom can come. I love you! And miss you. Again.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mitchie**_

Aww, she's so cute! I love you too, sweetie! Oh my goodness, I totally forgot I had already bought a backstage pass. And tickets. That means I can surprise her! Man, sometimes even _I_ get surprised of my genius-ness.

I re-read the note and just smile like an idiot when I remembered the letter from Jessica and my smile disappears. And now, I'm staring at it. I'm gonna open it. I'm gonna do it. I swear. Maybe. Or... maybe not? Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe... I should stop saying maybe. Okay, I'll open it. I'm stressin' myself out just trying to decide. Here goes nothing. Other than Mitchie's trust for me. Oh well.

I slip my finger under the corner and glide it across with ease. "Shit!" I yank my finger out of the envelope and shove it into my mouth quickly. I remove my index finger and squeeze the tip of it to examine the blood. Damn paper cuts. I run to the bathroom and grab one of Mitchie's Band-Aids, ripping it open and attempting to put it on with one hand. That didn't work out too well so I ended up using my mouth to help.

I walk back to the kitchen and pop a squat in the chair I was in previously. I take out the letter and begin reading, and gently applying pressure to my _injured _finger.

_**To Mitchie,**_

_**How are you Mitchie? I'm doing alright. I know we didn't leave off on the right foot, but I wanted to fix that. Ever since I broke up with you before I moved, I've regretted it. Honestly, I don't even know exactly why I did it. Pressure? Guilt? Cowardliness? Maybe it's a mix of all of them. I don't know. I've had a few girlfriends, a few boyfriends, but they just don't compare to how you treated me. **_

_**I'm sorry for everything that I've messed up with you. I mostly sorry that I didn't make your first time as special as you needed it to be. I was selfish and didn't realize how much it meant to you. I'm sorry I pushed you to be 'out' to the public when you weren't ready to be. **_

_**I just wanted to know is maybe, when I move back into town, we can try again?**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Jess.**_

I—what? First time? Mitchie hasn't had sex before. Has she? She would've told me right? She would've waited for me... right? I threw the letter on the ground and the tears followed soon after. I pushed in my chair, turned all of the lights off and left the house.

--

I step through my front door and I hide my face, seeing as how my moms car is here, she must be too. I managed to make it halfway down the hallway before she sees me from behind. "Mikayla? Sweetie, where've you been?" I stop in my tracks, but don't turn to face her.

"Uhh, (sniff) I went to Mitchie's pl-(sniff)place and I'm not feeling well (sniff). I'm just going to get some sleep, 'kay mom?" I keep walking towards my door and I hear my mom mumble and 'Okay.' As soon as I'm in my room, I strip myself of my clothes and put on my pj's. It's only about seven at night, but right now, I just want to be comfortable. I lock my door and go to sit on my bed, my back against the wall. The tears proceed to fall as I wonder why Mitchie didn't wait for me. Why didn't she even tell me? Maybe it would be a little less hurtful if she had told me. Was I not good enough for her then? Granted, she didn't know I loved her then, but still. I mean, that's her V-Card we're talking about. You don't just give it away to just any-old-body. She was only going out with Jessica for, like, five months!

Speak of the devil. Mitchie's calling. "Hello." No nicknames until I figure what the hell happened.

"_Hey! How're you?"_

"Fine."

"_O—kay. Uh, I'm good. The concert went good too, just incase you were wonderi—"_

"You had sex with Jessica."

"_I—uh," _She clears her throat then adds, _"what?"_

"You. Had. Sexual. Intercourse. With. Jessica. You didn't wait for me, Mitchie. And you didn't even tell me when you—when it happened. "

"_Mikayla, sweetie, you don't understand... just hear me out..."_

**Okay, that's all for today folks. I really hope you enjoyed the update. I'm sorry it took so long. I be back next week! Hopefully. Remember to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They make me smile like this- :D haha but really, they do. I'll probably do this one and the next one in Mitchies POV so I can get back into the rhythm. I Things have to be even for me so if I do two of Mikayla, I have to do two of Mitchie. I know, slight OCD-ness. But that's okay right? You guys still like me? hahah(:**

Ch. 8

**Mitchies POV**

"_You had sex with Jessica."_

"I—uh," I clear my throat then add, "what?"

"_You. Had. Sexual. Intercourse. With. Jessica. You didn't wait for me, Mitchie. And you didn't even tell me when you—when it happened. " _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. No wait, that's what people say when they're hiding something. _I _am hiding absolutely nothing.

"Mikayla, sweetie, you don't understand... just hear me out..."

"_No Mitchie, you don't get it. I tell you everything. **Everything,** Mitch. I mean, maybe if you had told me, I wouldn't be so heartbroken right now, thinking **we **could've shared **our **first time together**. **I—I don't even know if I want to go there with you. Knowing she's touched you like that." _I can hear her barely covered sobs over the phone and it makes my eyes water.

"Mikayla, don't—don't say things like that. It was a long time ago. I though if we did have sex, she'd take my mid off of..." I paused for a second, wondering if I should tell her that it was her I couldn't stop thinking about. "You. She knew I loved you and she told me that if I had sex with her, then I would love her, and not you."

"_So you had sex because you didn't want to love me?" _Ugh. She's taking everything the wrong way!

"No! I just—I... I didn't think you loved me too. And I just wanted to love someone who loved me back." I can hear her sniffles as she thinks. "I didn't know you loved me back then, Mik."

"_Well, why didn't you ask?" _My God! This girl, this girl is crazy!

"Mikayla! I didn't want to risk the best friendship I'll ever have on something so stupid! I didn't want you to freak out." I mean, what the hell kind of question is that?!

"_Oh, so now our love is stupid?! You know what, Mitchie? Maybe we should take a break for awhile and get our thoughts straight." _And that's when I broke down. Why isn't she getting it? I didn't know she loved me too! I swear I would've waited.

"Mikayla, baby—baby please!" I stuttered, feeling the lump in my throat grow. "Don't do this to me! To us. I—I'll come home right now if that's what it takes. I'll buy the first ticket home! An—and w—we can talk, Mik." Please don't tell me she's serious. "C'mon Mikayla, just tell me you're kidding and I'll be fine. Please." I whimpered out the last sentence hoping she would tell me what I wanted to hear.

"_Mitchie. Stop. You'll come home when your last concert is done, and we'll talk then, okay. Right now, I need to think, and you need to think. So I'm giving us that time." _I don't need _time!_ I need _her!_ I need Mikayla.

"No, I don't need time to know that I made a mistake. And I don't think you do either. Why are you so upset? I—what did I _really _do wrong? Tell me and I'll fix it." My tears slowed into just a quiver. I tried to think about something I may have done or said or something. Anything.

"_You want to know why I'm upset Mitchie? When we were younger, maybe six or seven? Do you remember the rings we gave each other? The silver ones, with the black cross on the inside?" _Rings? Oh! Those rings. She wears hers on a necklace everyday. Me on the other hand, I haven't worn it in awhile. Mine's on a chain as well, but my chain broke so, yeah.

"Of course I remember. What does that have to do with anything?" She scoffs into the receiver, indicated she's pretty pissed that I have no clue as to what the hell she's talking about.

"_Listen, Mitchie, when you remember why we exchanged them, call me. But as of right now, I need to go. If you don't remember by the time your of your last concert, then we'll talk when you get home_."

"I—okay. I guess that's fair. I'll call you, I promise."

"_Don't make promises you can't keep."_ Figures she would say something like that.

"Whether or not we're on a break, _I love you_ and can't wait to see you again, Mik." I tell her with my utmost sincerity.

"_Yeah."_ Click. I can't believe she just 'click'-ed me. But that's Mikayla for ya. Stands her ground. Always has. Now about the rings, _what_ was that about? Then it hits me.

--

"_Hurry up and put your quarters in, Mitchie!" Mikayla says, tapping her foot while she stands behind me, oh-so-patiently waiting. You see, we wanted to get rings from a little fifty-cent machine in the grocery store. Tina and Aly from school had them and we wanted one too. But I was having some difficulties putting my change into the slot, I was a tad short. "Here, move and I'll do it for you." She snatches my quarters and climbs the smaller vending contraptions in front of the ring one. Mikayla sicks my quarters in, turns the dial, and out pops the little capsule. She tosses mine to me, and then repeats the process to get her capsule. _

"_Ooh, look mine has a cross on the inside!" I exclaim, while she jumps down and opens hers._

"_Mine too! You know what that means right?" I just stayed quiet, knowing she would tell me either way. "It means we're soul mates." She says wiggling her fingers at me, and squinting her eyes. What's a soul mate? _

"_What the heck is that?" I inquire, genuinely interested. She puts one hand on her hip, and smacks her forehead with the other. "What?"_

"_You don't know what a soul mate is, Mitchie?" She shakes her head at me and continues, "It's when you have to be somebody's first for **everything**. Like, we've started off good because you're my first best friend. And the first person who's house I slept at. And the first person I—well you get the point right?" She puts a hand on my shoulder and I just stare at it._

_I didn't want to seem dumb so I just told her yes._

_--_

So _that's_ what Mikayla was talking about. She took it all to heart, while I just agreed and didn't know what I was agreeing to. Shit. I wasn't the brightest kid! She should've known I had no idea what she wants explaining! But I guess it's a little late. I didn't know she wanted me to wait for her. I didn't know. How can she blame me for that?

I pull out my phone and look at the picture she took of us mid-kiss. I felt a pang in my chest just at the thought of her being mad and us being on a break. I sat there on my bus, on the couch, brought my knees up to my chest and cried. I don't want us to be on a break. I wish her to be here with me and for everything to be okay. I wish that I never had sex with Jessica, and to be completely honest, I didn't enjoy it one bit. I thought it was horrible and painful and boring. Absolutely _boring_. And now that I think about it, it didn't even make me love Jessica. Well, fuck _that_. All of that damn trouble, and I got my girl. Like I said, fuck _that. _I set my phone on the side of me, the background still lit.

I bet with Mik it would be amazing. Hell, if she can make folding laundry fun, I wonder what she could do with the most special moment of our relationship. I ponder it for a moment. Mikayla plus me, minus the clothing, equals... Oh God. I—is it hot in here or is it...? Sweet Jesus! You know what I just realized? I've seen Mikayla naked! _Countless _times. Wow. It is a little toasty. I think I'll just jump in the shower and head to bed. I would laugh at my rhymes, but I'm a little flustered to say the least.

--

It's like ten right now, and I've been laying in my uncomfortable bus-bed. I'm sure you already know who I'm thinking about. If you're a little slow, I'll give you a hint. It starts with an 'M' and ends in 'ikayla'. That's right, Mikayla. Should I text her? I should, shouldn't I? I contemplate on what I can say to her. I guess a simple 'goodnight' would suffice. Here goes nothin'. I grab my phone and type **Night, babe.** I wait it out for a few minutes, to see if she'll text me back. Ten minutes later, nada. **I love you.** I pushed the send button and wait for about three minutes before I get a reply.

**_I love you too, Mitch. I really do._** Reading that warms my heart with a familiar blanket I call love. It's a fuzzy blankie too, so my heart stays extra warm throughout the night, while I sleep.

--

I just get done brushing my teeth when I hear a knock at the bus door. Who could that be? It better not be a fan, I'm _so_ not in the mood. Flashback of yesterday, not a happy camper. I reluctantly trudge to the door as the knocking continues. "I'ma comin'!" I say mimicking my grandmother when _she_ answers the door.

I hear mumbling outside as I approach the knocking person. I swing open the door, good thing it's just Mikayla or that would've sucked it were some kinda of crazy walking around... Wait a second! Mikayla! "Mikayla!" I say and I pull her into a big, gigantic, hug and apologize profusely, a few tears fell. But that's 'cause I can't control myself when she's around. And besides, I'm happy to see her, and I want to make things better.

"Hey, baby!" She says as she brings my lips into a much needed kiss. We stand there for a few minutes before I tug her inside, never breaking the kiss. I feel her moan into the kiss, which of course cause me to as well. We keep walking—well, she's walking and I'm stumbling—to my room, and she sheds her shirt in the process. She opens the door and keeps leading me backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed and I'm pushed down onto it. Mikayla climbs up on top of me and connects her lips with mine. She releases from the lip lock and whispers, "I'm the one that should be sorry. I overreacted, and I want you. Are you ready?" I couldn't get my vocals to work, so I just nodded my head up and down.

I lifted my torso up and Mikayla took my shirt off. She leans down, kissing my neck, and if she was claiming her territory. I moaned loudly, unlike when I was in this situation with Jessica. She's about to unhook her bra when I start shaking uncontrollably, and then I hear, "Mitchie, is everything okay?" I open my eyes to see none other than... Jess, my manager. Clad in pajamas with a brown mess as hair.

Fuuuuck. It was a dream. "Yeah, everything's just great." I tell her with sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Are you sure? You sounded really uncomfortable, groaning too." I reassure her that I'm A-okay and tell her to go back to sleep. As soon as the door closes, my stomach grumbles. I search for my phone in my mass of sheets. It's four A.M. Wonderful. I'm hungry, horny, and hopeless. I'll text Mikayla to see if she's up. **Hey, you awake?** I set my phone on my pillow and go to my mini-fridge in the front of the bus. Hmm... my choices are between water and cookies or water and cheese. Water and cookies it is! I go pee in the bathroom before going back to my room, hoping to relieve some tension down there. No luck.

When I crawl across my bed, I see my phone has lit up. **_Yeah, I had a pretty intense dream. Just woke up actually._** Now, what are the chances of that? I'm quick to text back, **Me too. What was yours about?** I open my pack of cookies, take one out and bite it. I didn't even get to break a piece off, it was so hard. I'm still hungry. Yay me.

Mikayla's new text reads, **_You and me_. **Oh? Interesting. **What about you and me? Nothing bad I hope?** I walk back to the mini-fridge and put the cookies back. Why the hell were they in the fridge in the first place?

_**Define bad. Bad as in terrible or bad as in naughty? **_Woah. Oh, another text. **_It was pretty naughty, I'm not gonna lie. But it was soo good! _**Sweet! She must not be mad anymore. I knew time heals all cuts—or whatever the saying is—was right. Ooh, she sent another. Man, she types fast. _**And don't think just because I had a dirty-sexy dream about you doesn't mean I'm not still upset with you! Because I am. I'm pretty pissed at you, to be honest. **_Damn. Aaand back to square one. Hungry_—er,_ horny—_er, _and hopeless—_er. _

**And that's all for now. I just thought you guys deserved something. I didn't want to leave ya hangin' again. Did you like the chapter? Reviews are my friends(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back for round two! Err... nine? Yeah, it's nine. Let's get it rollin'.**

Ch. 9

**Mitchies POV **(again)

Ugh. So far, this week has _not_ been good. First off, Tuesday, Mikayla found out about the whole Jessica ordeal, said we're on a break, yada yada yada. Wednesday, woke up _way_ too early from that ever-so-innocent dream, _wink wink. _That was a good dream. But anyways, I had a radio show, two talk shows, and a concert that day.

_I slide out of the limo, grabbing my cell off the seat on the way. I head towards the door, taking note of the steps that lead up to it. Okay, Mitchie, don't trip, you got this, it's only three steps. Phew! I made it through up them all. I was afraid, with all of my bad luck lately, something embarrassing would happen in public. But, thank the Lord, nothing yet. _

_I enter the room with all the tech stuff in it, where I'll be doing the show and see a nice looking guy sitting in a big, leather, rolly-chair. He kinda looks like Ryan Seacrest but with black hair. Weird. He takes these bulky headphones off and stands up when he sees me. I stride over to him, alone. My manager is in the connecting room with that guy who tells you when you're on air or whatever. Black haired Ryan shoves his hand into mine and starts spewing out words a mile a minute. "Hi! Welcome Miss Torres! We're so glad you could be here! We'll be on air in four minutes, so we don't have much time, but would you like a complimentary cup of coffee? Maybe a bottled water? We have donuts and biscotti's and..."_

_Oh dear God, he's a chatty one. Grrrreat. He keeps going on and I just sit down in my chair and shake my head occasionally. Ooh, only ten seconds left. Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... okay, he seriously is still talking... two... "And we're back. I'm Ryan Ocean, and I'm sitting here with **thee** Mitchie Torres! All hour, we will be taking calls, answering questions, and just hangin' out! Isn't that great?!" He just babbles on about my career and blah blah blah until I hear something intriguing, "That's right ladies! She's gay! So call in, tell her a bit about yourself and maybe she'll—" I had to cut the poor guy off before he mislead anyone._

"_Uh, n—no, actually I'm not...um, I'm not single." He gasped loudly and clapped his hands together, almost scaring the shit out of me. Looks like I'm not the only gay one in the room. He gives me this look and I feel like he's going to say 'Like, oh my God! Spill the beans, girl!' _

"_Oh my God! Spill it girl!" I may not have been exact, but one thing's for sure, he is **definitely **gay! I smile and debate on whether or not to say anything. What could I say without giving away Mikayla? I'm tired of having to hide our relationship. I want to show her off dammit! I guess I could hint at her, but not reveal enough to be obvious. "C'mon, give us the juicy deets!" What the hell is a deet? I raise my eyebrow, questioning him. "Details, sweetie. Details!" Ohh. Got it._

"_Right, well... there's this girl," I pause for dramatic effect. And because it's funny watching him fidget. He nods and 'Uh huh's for me to continue. "and she kind of has my heart. But you know what the best part is? I don't want it back, because with her, I know it's safe and where it was always meant to be." _

"_Awww! Aren't you just the sweetest thing! What's her name? Where did you meet her? How old is she? How long have you known her? Is she cute? Oh, what kind of question is that?! If she's with you, she has got to be gorgeous!" I take a deep breath to try to remember all of his questions. I don't think I'll say her name. That might give her way. _

"_Hmm... let's see... her name? You guys will find out soon enough." He gave me a pouting face, trying to persuade me. "Pshh, Mikayla is the **only** one who can pull that off!" Holy shit, what did I just say?! My eyes bug out and I clasp my hands over my mouth. Ryan smirks. Fuck._

"_So, Mikayla, is it?" I stumble quickly trying to find words._

"_N—no. Mikayla is just my best friend." He squints his eyes at me, and I plead him with mine not to say anything. He shakes his head, lightly smile, and mouths 'Okay' to me. I smile back with relief. _

"_Ahh, but anyways, let's get to the calls! Caller number one, what's your question for Mitchie?" I hurried up to answer all of their questions so I could high-tail it outta there!_

It is now Saturday and I miss Mikayla. She called me that day after the radio show. I couldn't answer because I was afraid she would yell at me for almost slipping up. But her tone on the voicemail she left was the total opposite. She was very quiet. I don't think she's mad at me anymore. I just haven't had the time to call her back and tell her that everything is okay. I've listened to the voice message several times, and I'm going to again right now.

"_**You have two messages. First message: **Hey, Mitch. I—it's me. Mikayla. I just wanted to call and say I heard you on the radio today... and it was sweet of you to say all of those things about me even though I said we're on a break. And you almost blurt out that it's me too." _She chuckles before she continues, still in a low volume, _"You never did keep secrets well. But we'll work on that. Oh, and I almost forgot, I'm going to go to your concert. Mom can't make it though, she tried to get out of this photo-shoot she got booked for, but they won't let her. She says she's sorry and that she'll see you when you get home." _She pauses for about ten seconds right here. Not that I was counting. This is the best part, _"I miss you. I miss you a lot actually. Everyday that you're gone... I'm sorry that I over-reacted to the whole Jessica thing. It's just—I don't know. Can we just forget about it maybe? I'm sorry. I really, truly, am. I'm a trainwreck without you, Mitchie. I have tried to take my mind of off things for awhile, but it's just not work—**End of first message." **_

The machine cut her off, but no worries, there's a part _deux_. Yeah, I know my french. The lingo of _love_. Anywho, part two, _"**Second message:** Did that damn machine cut me off? I musta went on for God knows how long until I realized it hung up. So lets see, where was I... somewhere around... Oh, okay. I've got it. I've tried to take my mind off of things for awhile, but it's just not working. I need you, Mitch. I love you. Please call me back." _Now that I've listened to it twelve times, that second to last sentence in the first message, it keeps getting stuck in my head. _I'm a trainwreck without you, Mitchie_. See? I think... I think I'll write a new song for my last concert.

**Alright, sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to get a chapter up. You guys gave my some good reviews so I thought I'd give you good news! Yeah, I'ma rhymer(: but anyway, i'm going to post another between now and tuesday since I have a four day weekend. Leave some love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Are you back for more? Cause I'm back to post more! And if all goes well, this chapter will be wonderful. Does anybody know why? Raise of hands! Yes, that's right! This is the start of the double-digit chapters! Woo! Let's start typing shall we? We shall! Oh, and a question for you peeps just incase I forget about it later, would you prefer the story with or without the flashbacks? **

Ch.10

**Mikayla's POV**

I'm sitting at the kitchen table with my mom thinking about how tonight's the night. My baby's last concert of her first solo tour! I wasn't able to go to her first, but I'll be damned if I miss her last. I'm so excited! I left her a pretty lengthy voicemail about a week ago, and she called me back this morning. She said she has a surprise for me at the concert! I wonder what it'll be? Let's review the call to see if she gave subtle hints. Hmm... how did it start? Oh yeah! Just like this, I was sitting at the island in the kitchen, watching my mom cook... as usual when Mitch isn't around, then my house phone rang...

_My mom started to walk towards it, probably thinking I was too lazy to get up. But I hopped off of the stool and dashed towards the phone, almost knocking her out. "I got it!" I yell at her and she put her hands up as if she were surrendering. She went back to making breakfast. I picked it up, hoping it's Mitchie. "H—hello?" I check to make sure my mother was still preparing the food. Yep. _

"_Hey, sweetie! I'm sorry I'm just now calling you back. I've been so incredibly busy and I feel terrible for making you wait so long! Please forgive me?" She's adorable. But I'd wait for a billion years if it meant she would accept **my** apology. _

"_Only if you forgive **me**. Hold on a sec, okay?" She complies and I walk down the hallway a few steps, not too far though, I've got a phone with a cord. But just far enough to be out of the kitchen and sit down on the floor of the hallway. "Okay, now what was I saying again?" She chuckles. "It's nice to hear that laugh. I'm so sorry for being stupid. Please take me back?"_

"_I didn't know we were broken up. I just thought we were on a break." I laugh at her trying to be silly. "Of course I will. After all, you **are **a trainwreck without me!" She laughs again and I just smile and shake my head, even though she can't see me._

"_Shut up! I am not!" That's such a lie. I totally am._

"_That's not what you said in the voicema—" _

_I cut her off from proving her point,"I love you!" I smile, waiting for her to reply._

"_I love you too, but you are **so** a trainwreck without me." Figures. She never gives up. That's one of the reasons why I love her so much. I sometimes act like the stronger one just so she'll have someone to lean on for once, since I'm normally leaning on her. _

"_Fine. I am. I am a trainwreck without you by my side. Ya happy?" I hear her say 'Yeah' before I continue to change the subject, "So tonight's the night, baby. I can't wait. I already have my outfit picked out and everything!" I hear snickering on the other end._

"_Perfect. I'm excited too. I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it." _

"_Aww, you're too good to me, baby." I wonder what it is? "I should be giving you surprises." I say. And then it hits me, I'm ready. I'm ready. Ready for what you ask? Ready to be out with my girlfriend. Not the literal out, because we've been out plenty of times, but the figurative out, I've never been._

"_You don't need to give me anything, Mik. I've got everything I need. You, and my pipes." Whaaa? Pipes? _

"_You started smoking? Do you know what that'll d—" She interrupted with laughter._

"_No, no, no! My **pipes**, like, my voice. I swear, sometimes you're totally mental." _

"_Ohh, well, I'm glad you're not smoking. And I totally resent that last part! But regardless of that, I want to surprise you with something. Something that will benefit our relationship." I say trying to sound mysterious. _

"_Are we going on a honeymoon?!" Oh jeeze. This girlfriend of mine. A catch, ain't she?_

"_Baby, we're not married. So no on that one. But you'll find out when you come to my house later. You're still coming before the concert right?" God I hope so. I haven't seen her in forever and a day it feels like. _

"_Of course! Who do you think I am? And we can get married one day, can't we?" I think I'm melting. I poke myself just to make sure I'm not a liquidy substance. Nope, I'm good. _

"_One, I think you're the most amazing person I know. Two, I'd love to marry you someday." _

"_Aww, you so cute... Oh, I've got to get my stuff ready, so we can head home, I'll see you around four-thirty-ish, okay? I'm counting down the minutes! I love you." _

"_Okay, me too. I love you too. Bye, babe." I hear say 'Bye' and hang up. I stand up so I can put the phone on the receiver just to see my mom standing there leaning against the wall. Shit. I walk to hang up the phone and turn around to face her. "Were you eavesdropping?" I said, giving her the look that says 'What the fuck?'_

"_Sweetie, I don't think I was eavesdropping, but I do think we should talk. Have a seat at the table."_

And that brings us to the present, us sitting here for five minutes now. Not saying a word. It's all quiet, and... and scary. I don't know what she heard, but I know she thinks something is going on. Still quiet. And still scary. You know mom, she's scariest when she's quiet. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Are you dating someone?" She says looking at me. She really calm and collected, I should probably run for the hills. Or to my room. Or out the door. Or... maybe I should answer her.

"I—yes. I am." I tell her, looking away.

"So much so that you love them? And what's their name?" It's Mitchie, Mom! I wish I could tell her, but I don't know how to do so with her here with me, to lead me in the right direction. To guide me. Maybe... if I hint that it is indeed Mitchie that I love, then she'll pick up on it.

"We're really close, Mom. _Really_ close." C'mon, Mother. Don't be stupid.

She stands abrubptly, "Oh God! You aren't having sex are you?! Were you pressured? I swear, I'll chop his—" I stand up too, and grab her forearm.

"Mom! No! I'm not having sex." Jeeze. She can get so crazy sometimes. Should I tell her? That I'm with Mitchie, I mean. Not that she's crazy. She would probably get crazier. And then ground me because I'm gay 'cause I would end up spewing that out and then she'll hate me. That's it! I'm not telling her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She says patting my shoulder and sitting herself back down. "Then what's going on? Who are you dating?" I guess this is it. She won't hate me, that was my rude conscience speaking. Yeah, that's it. My conscience. I'll tell her.

I look at anything but her. "Well, Mom, I—I'm not quite sure how to tell you this... but..." My eyes start to water as I struggle to get it out in the open, "I—Mitchie and I—we're... well, we're... she's my girlfriend, Mom. We're in love. Please, don't hate me." I let a tear drop fall as I finally look her in the eyes. She's smiling. She raises herself and pulls me up with her. What she does next surprises me. She slaps me across the face. No, I'm kidding! She hugs me. Tightly too. Not a pity hug.

"Oh, honey. I'm so proud of you guys! Did Mitchie tell you first? I was wondering when she would tell you." A feeling of relief washes over me. Wait, what?! She _knew_?! I mean, my _mom_. My mom. Of all people? _Really?_ I can't believe that.

"You're kidding me right?" I say as we pull apart, tears no longer present. "You knew and you didn't tell me? Your own daughter! Your own flesh and blood! Rude. That's just rude, I tell ya. R-U-D-E." I half-joke, shaking my head at her while she chuckles.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" I scowl and do that whole hands-on-hips-and-mouth-wide-open thing. "What? You're being dramatic." She tells me and gives me the 'DUH' look. Ya know, that's my _least_ favorite of 'the looks.' It makes you feel so stupid. But I smile anyways, like I don't feel stupid.

"So you're okay with us being... well, us? You know, kissing and hand-holding and other couply stuff that couples do?" She stares at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Couply? I think I need to talk to your English teacher."

"Mom!" I state sternly, eager for her answer.

"Mikayla, calm yourself. I'm fine with it. All of it. I love Mitchie! She's a great kid. And I'm glad you realized that. But honestly, the only thing that would be different from seeing your friendship and then your relationship, would be the kissing. You guys already did all the other stuff. Am I right, or am I right?" I smile at her silliness. But I am way overjoyed than a smile. I feel like I could run a marathon, or swim in the English Channel, or... or do homework, or kiss someone. Someone like Mitchie. Mmm, that sounds _splendid_ right about now.

"Oh gosh. We did not—eh, I guess we did do that stuff already." She nods her head already knowing she was right. "Oh, and Mitch will be here in about an hour. And I think I want to come out with our relationship at the concert tonight, as a surprise. What do you think?" She's silent for a minute or three, before answering me.

"I think that whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you a hundred and ten percent, okay?" Smiles and hugs me then kisses me in the forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." I look up at her and give her a big toothy grin.

"Anytime, Sweetie. Oh! I've got an idea! This going to be priceless! Okay so when Mitchie gets here..." She proceeds to tell me the rest of her 'brilliant' idea. "You in?"

"Hell yeah I'm in!"

"Watch your language!"

"Yes ma'am."

--

I look out the window of my bedroom and see Mitchie's limo coming around the corner. I rush downstairs to tell my mom. "Mom, she's coming! She's coming!" She turns the TV off and gets up off of the couch. She walks to the door while I skip. What? I'm happy! And this plan is going to be _priceless_.

"Okay, so when I pull you off of her, you have to have real tears got it?" I nod my head opening the and stepping outside. "'Oh, Mother Dearest, will you close the door, please?' Of, course I will. Thank you for asking!" I hear my mom mumble before closing the front door. Gosh, she's so weird sometimes. I keep walking until I'm at the curb by the mailbox. Her limo cam to a stop in font of me. I opened the car door before the driver could even get out. There she is. Giving me that big Mitchie grin.

She steps out in front of me, but not before telling her driver that it's okay to leave. So we're standing here. Just staring at each other about a foot of space between us. I look her over and my breath catches in my throat. She looks even more beautiful then when I left her in New York.

"You look gorgeous." We say simultaneously. She laughs and I smile and grab her hand, entwining our fingers. "C'mon," I say, leading us to the door. I hope Mom is watching. "We've got... catching up to do." We reach the porch and linger for a moment.

"Catching up? We talked on the phone all the time." I smile at her and she tilts her head to the side, still questioning.

"Not that kind of catching up. This kind." I tell her before I bring our lips together. She wraps her arms around my neck and I put my around her waist. Mmm. Mitchie's tongue equals amazing things. Just then the front door opens. Que the questioning mother! Aaand here comes the prank! Mitchie yanks herself away quickly, unbeknownst that my mom already knows we're together.

"What're you guys doing?" Mom says to us. I try not to smile when she looks at me. Mitchie looks horrified. My mom yanks me inside by my arm and I hear Mitchie say 'Oh my God!' This is gonna be good! "Were you just kissing each other?!" She yells, making it seem more real. I look up at her teary eyed and wink. She winks back. "Were you?!"

"Yes." Mitchie says in a small voice. She has her arms wrapped around her torso and I can tell she's getting uncomfortable. My mom glares at her, and Mitch fidgets a little.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" She screams. It looks like she's going to crack. I don't know if she can keep a straight face much longer. "I said g—Oh man! I couldn't do it!" She says looking at me and then she busts up laughing. I join in with her and Mitchie just stands there awkwardly. "I just couldn't keep going!"

"Oh my God, Mitch! Mitch, you should've seen... you should've seen your face!" I tell her, grabbing onto her shoulder for support so I don't fall over laughing. "Oh—ohho, oh that was good." I look at my mom, laugher dying down.

"Wait, so you guys were joking?" Mitch ask and we nod, "Oh thank God! So you know? And you're okay with it right? I mean, that's what you told me a few months ago, right Angie?" My mom smiles and pulls Mitchie into a ginormous bear hug.

"Of course, kiddo! I'm not _that_ mean. I'm so happy for you two! Now go spend some time together before the concert." Ahh, I love my mom.

--

"You know what I love about your hands? Other than the fact that they are Gods to music." I'm sitting under a tree with Mitchie's head in my lap and her body sprawled all over the grass, at a small park for dogs. She smiles and blushes. She's absolutely stunning. I can't wait to tell her that I want to come out at the concert. This is going to be amazing.

"That they fit so perfectly with yours?" She tells me, once again reading my mind. She picks up my hand and laces our fingers.

"Hey! That was what I was gonna say." She shrugs and I lean down to plant a kiss on her awaiting, soft, lips. "I freakin' love those lips." I didn't mean to say that out loud, but oh well. She _should_ know that I love them.

"You're just using me for my lips aren't you? I knew it." This is my favorite part of the relationship. Our playfulness.

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out. Awkward... I guess I should go now." I gather my stuff and act like I'm getting up to leave. She stands up and leans her back against the tree trunk, waving. "I'll see you around." I yell over my shoulder as I walk away. Is she really going to let me walk away? What the hell? I turn around and—BAM!—I knock her down. "Oh shit, babe! I'm so sorry!" I reach my hand down for her to take and I lift her up and dust her off. "Are you alright?" She sticks out her bottom lip and shakes her head 'No.' "Where does it hurt, and I'll kiss it?" She points to her lips. She would point there. I kiss her tenderly, making sure not to hurt her 'injured' lips. "There. All better?"

She smiles lures me back in for more. "All better." She's got her hands on my cheeks and I've got mine on her hips. This is we're we belong. Right here. It seems so serene, so quiet. I want to remember this moment forever, so I close my eyes and rest my forehead against Mitchie's.

My eyes flutter open, upon suddenly remembering something. "I have a surprise for you tonight." I say softly, careful not to ruin the relaxed moment. She smiles and leads us back to the tree. We take our earlier positions, me sitting against the trunk, and Mitch laying partially on me and the ground.

"What is it?" I ask is she's serious, and that it wouldn't be a surprise if I told her. "Oh, c'mon, Mik. I'll tell you your surprise if you tell me mine! Pwease?" She questions, using her baby voice and pouting. Not gonna work today. Nope. No way. I'm sealed shut. Locked. Threw the key out. I'm like a... something that says closed. Whatever, you know what I mean, I'm not telling.

"Really?!" Can you blame me? Seriously? I'm a curious person. I'm not going to tell her _her_ surprise of course. I'm not _that_ stupid.

"Yeah, you go first!" She tells me, smirking.

"Okay, well, I was going to—Hey! Cheater! You were going to trick me!" I exclaim swatting at her stomach. She probably read my mind, and then used my plan! See? That's cheating. I can't read her mind, so she shouldn't be able to read mine.

"Yeah, yeah. So you'll be there tonight? Front row, so I can find you easily?" Mitch always has to double check. Why? I don't know, but she's always done it.

"Of course, Mitchie Baby!" I tell her as I link our fingers. "I wouldn't want to be _anywhere _else."

--

Mitchie's already gone and its almost time for me to go. I've got my ticket and my anytime-backstage pass. It lets me go backstage anytime. Hence the 'Anytime-Backstage Pass' name. Hell, I _better_ be able to go back whenever I want. This thing cost me a hundred and thirty bucks! Well, that's a lie. It cost my moms _credit card_ a hundred and thirty bucks. But whatever, it's all the same.

"Hurry up, Mikayla! I've got to get to work as soon as I drop you off. You've got... four minutes and sixteen seconds to be in the car!" She must've looked at her watch during the pause. Since she just told me the same thing forty-four seconds ago. I just didn't answer her. She tends to repeat herself sometimes.

"Okay, Mom!" I yell down the stairs. She is _so_ impatient!

--

"Come on! Let's get this line movin'! I'm growing gray hairs!" I shout to the lady taking tickets. She glares and me, and ooh, if looks could kill... I would be six feet under. But, in all seriousness, I have been in this line for, like, twenty minutes! That is twenty minutes _way_ too long. And to see a girl that I will be seeing everyday from now on.

Finally! I'm in, but not before getting in a bit of a tussle with the ticket lady. I kinda maybe had to cuss her out for taking so damn long. But I'm in now, so that's all that really matters. I head to the snack bars to get a soda since I've got some time to burn. As I'm working my way through the massive lines, I spot a girl that looks just like Jessica. Nah, it can't be her though. She moved to... where'd she move to again? Eh, it doesn't matter. All I know is she is _there _now.

I buy my drink, which was four dollars and tastes like shit, and search for my seat so I know where it's at. Once I find it, I head to the door that leads backstage. I show the guard my pass and he opens the door for me. "Thanks." I tell him and he nods. Just as he's about to shut it, I yell, "Wait!" he opens it back up and I continue, "Can you tell me where Jess Lewis is?" He says she's just around the corner, running around and talking into a bluetooth. I walk down the hallway and look both ways. There she is!

"No, I don't care how old she is! She can't get a ride home with Mitchie!" Yikes, she's scary when she's on the phone. I slowly approach her, not wanting to interrupt her phone call. She sees me though, and hangs up abruptly. I guess they weren't important. "Mikayla! It's good to see ya! Mitchie's in her dressing room right over there." She points to a room with a red star on it with Mitchie's name on it.

"Oh, no. I'm actually here to talk to you. I was wondering if you could do me a _huge_ favor?" She nods and tells me she's listening. "Okay, so, Mitchie and I have been together for awhile now, and I think I'm ready to come out with our relationship. So I was wondering, when the show's over and she comes off stage to go change, if you could tell everyone to wait and I can announce our relationship and then you can have a camera go into her dressing room; but make sure she's done changing, and then everyone can see her and I can see her reaction. Can you do that?"

She smiles and nods, "Anything for my new favorite couple!" I thank her and go to find my seat. The show should be starting any minute. Que the darkness. These fireworks go off on the corners of the stage and I think I just peed myself. Oh wait, nope. All dry, thank goodness. But look at Mitchie up there, doing her thing. Singin' and whatnot. I don't think I'll stay dry. Ohh, dirty joke! Man, I wish someone was around to hear it! Damn.

Mitchie looks _so_ hot all sweaty like that. I don't know how I've managed to stay off stage through the whole concert. She ends the song she'd been singing and starts to speak, "So I wrote this song recently... for my special someone. She's out in the crowd tonight and I just wanted to say how much I love you and that this song is for you." She wrote a song for me! That was my surprise! The beat starts up and she starts 'La dee da'-ing. She makes eye contact with me and grins wildly. Oh my goodness. She is effing adorable.

I'm listening to the song and I can't stop smiling, knowing she wrote this for me. She continues to blow me away.

"You said we wouldn't make it,

But look how far we've come.

For so long my heart was breaking,

And now we're standing strong.

The things you say you make me fall harder each day

You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed!"

The song starts to slow down and her voice gets softer.

"One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special,

I'm falling like I've never fell before,

It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come

You're a trainwreck

But with you, I'm in love."

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Her _and_ the song. She looks at me on last time and mouths 'I love you.' She rushes off stage and then I hear a woman's voice. "Excuse me everyone, if you could all remain seated and inside the building, we have a someone who wished to make a special announcement." I see Jess in the back waving me over. I get up and walk towards her, where she's standing with a mic. "Go do your do, kid!" She pats my shoulder as I walk up the steps and onto the stage.

"Hey everybody! Umm, great show right?" I hear whistles, clapping, and hollering. "As some of you know, I'm Mikayla. Mitchie's best friend of ten years. But what most of you don't know is... I'm also her girlfriend of two months." I get a bunch of 'Aww's and 'Woo-hoo!'s. Well that's good to hear. "And tonight, my surprise to her... is coming out to all of you! I know you're in your dressing room, Babe, so let's see your gorgeous face!" Everyone, including me, looks to the big screen behind me, only to see Jessica and Mitchie in mid lip-lock. I hear everyone gasp and I don't even turn around.

I let the tears fall as I shove the mic back into Jess' hands. I bolt out the door, wishing I were _anywhere_ but here.

**Sooo, I hope you liked this post, even though it may not have ended where you wanted it to. But you know what they say, you gotta go through the bad before you can get to the good. Or something like that. Reviews are love-uh-lee. Oh! and if you could answer my question from the top, that would be love-uh-lee-er. :) I might not be updating for about another week. Check my 'profile' for updates on it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okaaaay, I'm _so_ sorry for all this confusion whatnot! I decided I'll just keep this post so I don't complicate things _more_ by posting a new one that would replace this. Please just bare with me. :) And I'm sorry again for everyone who's confused or anything. If you have any questions, I'd be more than happy to answer them.**

Ch.11

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm in newspapers and tabloids all over the world now. My reputation is practically demolished. My relationship is ruined. My **life** is over. And I'm the 'bad girl' of the music industry. And it's not the rebel kind of bad girl, either. It's the everybody-hates-me-because-they-think-I-cheated-on-the-sweetest-girl-in-America kind of bad girl. Fuck. I could live with the whole world hating me as long as I had Mikayla here by my side, but no. I don't have her. I don't have anybody. Well, that's not true. I have my bitch of a grandmother. Awww, damn. Mikayla called my grandma a bitch. I'm screwed. She won't even listen to me, either. After the concert, I went to her house because I saw what happened and I needed to explain.

_My limo pulled up to Mikayla's house at about ten minutes ago. I'm just sitting here though. I don't know what to say. 'Sorry, my ex rushed into my room last night, declaring her undying love for me, and you just caught me at a bad moment.' Yeah, that's going to work. I roll my eyes and get out of the car. It's about 11 at night and all of their lights in the house are off. I walk up to the door, contemplating on whether or not I should use my key. Probably not a good idea._

_I ring the door bell twice and I wait about thirty seconds before the door starts to open. Mikayla's standing there, pajama pants and a white v-neck on. Her eyes are bloodshot and I immediately know what she's been doing. Oh, God. I'm a terrible girlfriend._

"_What do you want, Mitchie?" She sounds so... tired. Worn out. Exhausted. I made her feel that way. It's my fault. I'm such a __**dumbass! **__I need to tell her what happened before she does something drastic. Like try to break up with me. Oh my God. What if she's going to do that?! I instantly start to hyperventilate. "Mitchie?" She asks, this time sounding genuinely concerned. "Come on. Come inside." She pulls me inside and leads me upstairs to her room. "Sit down. We need to talk." I obey and sit down. "What I saw earlier, Mitchie, I—I don't even know what to say to that."_

"_You don't have to say anything. Just let me tell you what happ—" She cut me off shaking her head and telling me 'No.' repeatedly._

"_I don't want to know what happened, Mitchie. I really don't. It will just hurt more. And you know what? I'm tired of hurting over you and Jessica!" She says in a loud whisper. I assume Angie must be sleeping. "I'm done, Mitchie. I'm done." What? No. No. No. This—she can't do this!_

"_Mikayla, please!" I yell, standing up. She shushes me and I lower my volume, "No, don't—don't shush me. You don't understand! She came into my room and told me she loved me, I wasn't facing her, so I thought it was you! She turned me around and kissed __**me!**__ Okay? That's what you saw!" She shaking her head again and pacing. Oh no. Pacing is __**never**__ good. "I love you, Mikayla!" I make an attempt to grab her arm, but she just yanks it away and backs up, away from me._

"_No. If you did, you wouldn't do this to me!" She sits on her bed and puts her hands up to cover her face. This only means one thing: she's about to cry. I kneel down in front of her and and place my hands on her wrists. I can feel her shaking, and it saddens me. How could this happen? Why must it be __**our**__ relationship?_

"_Mikayla, please. Jus—just look at me." I gently pull her wrists down, and reach one hand to her chin to raise her face, but she looks away. She's got tears streaming from her miserable eyes. Her bottom lip is quivering and I can't stop the salt water droplets from coming out of my eyes too. I lay my hand back in hers. Just sitting there. On my knees. Waiting for her to say something. When she does, it's not exactly what I was hoping for._

"_You should go. There's nothing left here for you." That's when I could feel our hearts break. Both at the same time. I don't understand why she's doing this. I really don't._

"_Mikayla, don't say that. You're here. I'm here for __**you**__. I need __**you**__. I love __**you.**__" I tell her, anticipating her eyes to be on mine. I hate Jessica. I hate her so much right now. Mikayla eyes finally reach mine, but as soon as they do, I see them fill with tears._

"_Mitch, don't make this harder for me. I hurts enough to have to say this to you—" I cut her off, not believing what I'm hearing._

"_Then don't say it!" I cry out. But she's not listening to me anymore. Her once beautiful brown eyes, now dull and glazed over. I know what she's thinking. And right now, I wish I didn't._

"_But it will hurt more if I stay like this. I can't do this. I just—I can't. Please, just go." She stands up and walks out the room and down the stairs. I watch her, unable to control my sobs. I soon follow after. She waiting for me at the front door. With it open already. Well, if __**that **__doesn't say 'get the fuck out,' then I don't know what does. I approach her, and she hangs her head._

_I try one more time to lift it, and this time she lets me. I lean in for one last kiss, but she jerks her body away from me. "I'm sorry, Mikayla. We can still be friends though, right? Don't take that away from me." She nods solemnly and opens the door wider. I take the hint and walk out._

And that leaves us at school. Two weeks later. I'm sitting here in the quad at a four seated table, by myself. Just watching her from across the cafeteria. She's sitting with all of the popular kids, as she used to back before I got here. But this one particular guy that's _all_ over her. And she just keeps glancing over here, like she's waiting for a reaction. You know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel jealous. Very jealous and I don't like it. He needs to stop. Now. I gather all of my things and shuffle over to her table. They're all sitting on top of it though, 'cause they're _too_ cool to sit on the seats. Pff, yeah right. They all turn to look at me, but I keep my eyes on Mikayla and _him_.

"Hey, Jackass, keep your hands _off_ my girlfriend." I tell him, and Mikayla looks at me like 'What the fuck' type look. He looks at me and stands up. Oh shit! He's like a Chris-Brown-looking Goliath! "Woah there, Jack, where's your beanstalk? Jesus! You're _huge_!" Mikayla smacks her forehead with her hand and stands up off the table.

"You better watch who you're talking to. And she's not your girlfriend anymore. She's mine!" He says as he grabs he waist and pulls her to him. She looks really uncomfortable right now.

"Like hell she is! If Mikayla belongs to anyone, it's **me!**" I shout and by now, _everyone_ in the caf is watching. Whores, mind your own business! But back to the big guy, he's trying to think of something to say, but the bell rings, saving him. She hugs him and he says something. Something that catches my attention.

"So I'll pick you up around five, and we'll head to The Ice Cream Shoppe, okay?" She nods her head and he walks off. Hmm... a date? No, no. I need to stop. I shouldn't have even said anything to them in the first place. Fuck. But I have to see if it's a date. Ugh, I'll just ask her. She's walking out of the cafeteria and I run to catch up with her. "Mikayla, wait!" She stops but doesn't turn around. I reach her and we walk to her next class. "Look, I know you really don't want to talk to me, but I didn't cheat on you. I can promise you that. But if you're trying to get back at me by going out with Jac—"

"His name is Kris, Mitchie. And I'm going out with him tonight because he's nice an—wait! I don't have to explain myself to you." We keep walking to her class, when she stops suddenly and turns around to me. "Mitchie, listen, I've gathered all of your things and I need you to pick them up at my house after school, okay?" I nod absentmindedly and she continues to sixth period. She's got my stuff packed? It's happened. It's officially over. I can't believe this. My one _true_ love, as cliché as this sounds, has left me. I mean, emotionally, she ended us fourteen and a half days ago. But physically? I was still there, in her house and room, because my _stuff_ was there. Now—now it's over. We're done.

--

"So, class, we have a new student today. Her name is Jessica Spruce." My head whips up from my class work as I hear Ms. Simpson spew those horrible words. Sure enough, my luck just keeps getting worse and worse. It's Jessica. The Jessica that ruined my life. Not to be melodramatic or anything, but I might as well be dead. "There, right next to..." She scans the room for an empty seat and I immediately throw my backpack into the seat next to me. "Mitchie! Right there, Jessica. Mitchie raise your hand for Jessica." I partially stick my hand in the air. She moseys over and I'm reluctant to move my bag, but I do.

"Hey, Mitchie. I know I messed up things with Mikay—" Oh no she didn't just say '_messed up things_' all casually like that. A sista will get hyphy up in this bitch! Oh, man. I need to calm down. I musta heard that from the first week I came back. I sat with the 'Cool Blacks' as everyone calls them. They were the only ones who would let me sit with them because of all the drama I caused. They thought it was cool how I, and I quote, "Spread my shit all ova the fuckin' nation." Yeah, but they were cool. They said if I ever need a place to sit, their table's always got a spot for 'The Drama Bitch.' That's what they called me. But they taught me stuff, too. Like how to stand up to other people. Like Golia—I mean Kris. They said he's a real panzy and that I should beat his ass.

But back to the topic before hand, "You didn't 'mess things up,' Jessica. You _fucked _up my _relationship._" She nods and continues.

"Right. And I don't see why _we_ can't be friends." She tells me, looking at me, eyes full of hope. You know what? Hope is off duty today. So there is no way in _hell_ I'm being her friend. No way.

"Really? You don't see why?" I scoff and pack my stuff up upon hearing the bell ring. She gets up and just stands there. "What?" I ask sternly. I'm so not going to lie, I can see why I dated Jessica. She was beautiful then, and she's stunning now. Blondish-brown hair, tan, _dimples_, **and** she plays sports; so she's _super_ fit. I'm talkin' defined abs, fit.

"Well, it's just—I don't have any friends here. They're all older and moved away. Please Mitchie? I'll even help you get Mikayla back." Damn it. She played the Mikayla card. Well, she does seem sincere. Maybe I should give her a chance? Let's just see what else she offers. We're walking out of class I see Mikayla from behind. If she sees me with Jess, she'll _really _hate me, so I cut our talk short.

"Okay, fine! But I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." It's hard to catch up to Mikayla, so I sprint and as soon and I get to her, I grasp her shoulder.

"You ready? I've got places to be later." And with that, she leads the way to her car.

--

She opens the door and tells me to wait on the couch. I do. For a long ass time too! Like, ten minutes before I decide to go up there. I climb the stairs, one by one, quietly. It's all silent, except I can hear something. I can't quite make it out, but I press closer to her bedroom door. It's cracked open and the light's on. I slightly push the door open and see Mikayla sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, and a picture of us laying next to her. I kneel down in front of her, just like two dreadful weeks ago. She still doesn't know I'm in here.

I place my hands softly on hers, to pull them away. She jumps when she sees me, and begins violently wiping her eyes. Mikayla gets up and puts the picture in the box labeled 'Mitchie.' She tries avoiding me, by finding other things to put in the box, but I'm tired of her avoiding me. "Mikayla." She keeps looking through everything in her room. "Mikayla." Nothing. C'mon, Mik. As she's about to pass me, I grab her by her wrists and stop her, "Mikayla!" I look into her brow puffy eyes and see they're still watery.

"What, Mitchie?" She inquires in a small voice, "I'm trying to get your stuff so you can go. I'm sure you have better things to do." God, is she pregnant or going through menopause, or... or something? She so mood-swingy. One second she's mad, another she's sad, the next she's distant. I don't understand her sometimes. She so moody, I can't even tell what she's thinking. She starts crying again and I draw her in for a hug. She hesitates and tries to push me away, but I can't let her. I just hug tighter and she gives in, clutching me tightly. I stand there, gently rocking her as she sniffles and sobs into my shirt. My arms are around her neck and hers are underneath my underarms and wrapped up to my shoulders.

I kiss the side of her head and tell her, "I love you, Mikayla." She doesn't respond, but I'm okay with that. A few minutes pass and I lead her over to the bed for her to sit. I perch myself next to her and ask, "Are you okay now?" And then she looks at me. It's like... she's confused about something. "What's bothering you?" She looks away from me for a second, before her eyes flicker back to mine.

"Why am I the one who broke up with you and yet I'm the one crying right now?" I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you regret it?" It's worth a shot. I hope she does. I mean, I really don't care about my reputation being trashed or my fa—no wait, I _do_ care about my fans. But they'd believe me, so we're good on that one. And the press—oh God, the press. They've been making up all _kinds_ of lies about the concert night. But as I was saying, I don't care about the rep, as long as I get her back.

"Mitchie, I have to tell you something. Promise me you won't get mad?" Oh man, what'd she do? She _is_ seeing that Kris guy! I knew it! And he had his hands all over her. I didn't get to put _my_ hands all over her until ten years later! Ooh, I'll kill him! And what if they had sex?! Oh dear God! Okay, calm down, Mitchie. You can handle this. "I didn't break up with you because of the concert night ordeal." Three words: What. The. Fuck.

**Okay... So, I'm so sorry it took me eight days to update! Please forgive me?**

**I've been sick for a few days and I finally got to stay home today, so I started writing this last night and I finished it up today. I promise never to go that long without updating again! My mom has just been on my case lately because of my grades and whatnot. Sooo I hope you guys liked the chapter. Although, I'm not exactly pleased with it. Remember to Review(: Oh! and check my page for updates on an update! lol that looks funny.**

**PS- I've been contemplating on doing a one maybe two shot... any ideas?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay errrybody, it's time for... Chapter number 12! Yaaay! You _are_ excited, right? Well, if you aren't, thats okay too, I guess. **

**So I've noticed some things... are we _supposed_ to do the whole 'disclaimer' thing-a-majig? Cause, I mean, I'm preeetty sure you all know I don't own anything on here or anyone.**

**Alright, enough of my nonsense talk.**

Ch.12

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mitchie, I have to tell you something. Promise me you won't get mad?" I don't really want to tell her, but I guess I owe it to her. "I didn't break up with you over the whole concert night ordeal." I look at her, anticipating her reaction. She's just sitting there, mouth slightly open. I can tell she's highly confused. "Don't get me wrong, Mitchie. I _was _upset over the kiss, but I know you wouldn't do that to me. And I know how Jessica can be." Mitchie just nods, kind of... I don't know. But she seems distant.

She's silent for a minute before she speaks, "Then why'd you do it? Why did you do this to us, when you obviously didn't want it to end?" I didn't want to end it, I really didn't. Mitchie, she's my everything, but when I found out I was moving in a week because of my dad, I didn't think we could pull off this whole 'long distance' thing. Yeah, she goes on tour, but she would _always_ come back. I won't be coming back. I couldn't do that to her, so I figured it would be best if she just didn't have to worry about me anymore.

"Because, Mitch. I—I'm..." I grab her hands between mine, "I'm moving. In a week. My dad—" Mitchie intervened before I could finish.

"The one in Canada?" Well, yes. I'm pretty sure he's the only dad I have.

"Yes, the one in Canada. He saw the the concert on TV and he said that I have to go live with him for a while. Until this 'gay phase' passes. " I tell her using finger quotes.

"But you can't leave. You—you can't just leave me here. Nope. You're not going. Uh-uh. No way, Jose." I really wish it were that simple. Because if it were, my mom would've said no already and I wouldn't be leaving. But nooo. Everything has to be so damn complicated in my life. I look at Mitchie, conveying that I have to go. "Well, can I at least make your last week here worth while? Please?" I link my fingers with hers and nod my head, smiling of course.

"That sounds perfect." She's perfect... Okay, _that_ was corny, but it's so true. She _is_ perfect. Perfect for me and no one else. Speaking of, I should probably apologize for breaking up with her. "Mitch?" She peers up at me, away from our joined hands. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"For what?" Of all times, she chooses now to play the stupid card. She just wants me to say it, I know it. She wants me to verbally say that I was wrong for breaking up with her. I won't though. I wasn't _wrong_. I have my reasons. I don't know what's gonna happen when I get to Canada. My dad is a total homophobe. That's why I never told him anything. I mean, when he found out about Mitch last year, he went ballistic that I was even friends with her. I used to be really close with him, even though he lived so far away. I'd go and visit him on every school break I had. Even took Mitchie with me sometimes. But when he told me he hated people like 'her,' I stopped going so often. And about being friends with her, how could you **not **be friends with her? She is by far the most amazing person I know.

"You know what." I say, leaning my forehead against hers.

She shakes her cranium slightly, "No, I'm not so sure I do. Maybe you could tell me."

"I'msorryforbreakingupwithyou. IknowitwaswrongbutIhavemyreasons." I doubt she got that. But it was the only way I could get it out in the open. _Okay_, I could've said it like a normal person would, but that's just how it came out. And now I'm going to have to repeat my self. Wonderful. It was bad enough saying it the first time.

"I know you are and I know you have your justifications, but you haven't exactly told me what they are." Hmm... I guess she did get all of that. I should've known. Amazing people like her understand fast talk. Of course, she would want _justifications _too. "Oh, and I forgive you. Maybe. Once you tell me **exactly** why you did this, then I will. This forgiveness right now is just temporary."

"Right. Well, I don't know what's going to happen once I'm with my dad. And I don't know when I'm coming back. I don't know if I'll be able to call you. I don't know if I'll be able to text you. I don't know if I can e-mail you. I just—I don't know. And I don't want you to have to be tied down to someone you can't be with physically, when you could be forgetting about me and dating someone else. You know? I don't want to do that to you, Mitch." I've lifted my head off hers by now, and scoot back on my bed so I could sit against the headboard. I pat the spot next to me, and she moves to it. "I love you too much to do that to you."

She reaches for _my_ hand this time. "Mikayla, I could never, and I mean _never_, forget about you. You are thee most breathtaking person to ever walk into my life. Sure, we were seven, but when you asked me if you could color with me on my first day here in the second grade, I knew you'd be my best friend for forever. And as for dating? Not anyone unless it's you. I couldn't. All I do is compare them all to you, so what's the point?" I feel like I'm participating in a creation of a Hallmark card. Weird. As I think about what she says, I remember the day when she walked into class with her mom in second grade.I was coloring with this guy, Brad. Total hottie of the class. Well, as hot as you can get for being seven. And you know what I did? I ditched him and went to talk to Mitchie.

"_Class, listen up, we have a new student with us today! Her name is Mitchie! C'mere, Mitchie." The new girl turns around and talks to her mommy before she goes up to Mrs. Kay, and her mommy leaves. "Now, I want you all to be nice to Mitchie since she's new and just came here from Texas." Mrs. Kay showed her the desk she would be sitting at. What do you know, it's right next to mine! Cool. _

_She set her Barney backpack on the back of her chair and sat down. The teacher gave her the pictures we were coloring that day and some crayons. Hmm... maybe I should go sit with her? But Brad is so cute. With his hair combed and parted, and his new school clothes on with no grass stains. He's totally going to ask me to play soccer with him today, I know it. Buuut... new girl. I mean, she's **new**. I like new. I look up from my coloring pages, and see that Mitchie's staring at me. _

_Screw Brad, I'm going to color with Mitchie. "See ya later, Alligator." I told him before I got up off the floor and walked to my desk. "Hi, I'm Mikayla. Want a coloring buddy?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't reject me. I get enough of that from **Brad** at lunch time. _

_She smiles and says, "Sure."_

Ahh, those were the good ol' days, I tell ya. She was such a cutie back then, and she's gorgeous now. "Yeah, but, Mit—"

"No, Mikayla. I won't. I want to be with _you _for the rest of my life. Not anyone else. You got that?" I nod, turning to face her. "I'll wait as long as I have to." I smile softly and kiss her cheek.

--

"Rise and shine, Beautiful!" I hear someone yell and jump on my bed. I groan and put my pillow over my head. You know... I've always wanted that to happen to me so I'd have a reason to pull my pillow like that, but now that I _have_ experienced it, I want to kill whoever did it. "C'mon, sleepy-head! I made you breakfast!"

It's Mitchie. I can tell. She's the only person in the world that would be up at... I don't know what time it is because my eyelids feel so heavy I can't even open them. But I know for a fact that it's really early and that she should be asleep next to me. She pulls the pillow off and leans down to my face, my eyes finally open. "Hurry up. We've got places to be." She whispers for once today. Her breath smells of pickles too. That's strange. It's also kinda hot, considering I love pickles. And I guess I love Mitchie a little bit too.

"Where're we going? And why do you smell like pickles?" I question sounding groggy. "And what time is it?" From what I see, it's still dark outside.

"We're going to a place. If you get up, you'll find out why I smell like pickles. And It's two-twenty-six. So we have to get a move on it. We can't be late." Hold the phone! Did she say she made me breakfast? I hop out of bed and pull her with me.

"Food? You said something about food, right?" She laughs and bobbed her head.

"Of course, I couldn't wake you up this early and not feed you your favorite foods. Get dressed and meet me down stairs. Okay?" I tell 'Okay' and get dressed. Favorite foods? That must mean... Oh my goodness! I rush downstairs to the kitchen, and see Mitchie sitting on the stool with a jar of pickles and two blue Slurpees. Mmm... Mikayla likes her some Slurpee. "Surprise! Like I said, I got your favorites! Pickles, Dill obviously, and blue raspberry Slurpees from seven-eleven."

"What's all this for?" I grab a Slurpee and begin to gulp it down.

"I wanted to start your last week off right. So what better way than to feed you your favorites?" The girl's right.

"You're too sweet to me." She points to her cheek and I kiss it, automatically. "Now where are we going?" She's dragging me out to the car and I notice it's already on. She opens the door for me and I get in. She runs around to the driver's side and gets in.

"You'll see. And it might be an hour or two until we get there." What?! Where the hell's she taking me?! No, I don't want to know. I'll just let it be a surprise. She loves setting up surprises. I recall this one specific birthday when she went through so much trouble to throw a surprise party for me. We had gotten into a fight because she kept making up excuses about hanging together. But it was all because she was planning a party. You can definitely say we made up.

"So seven-eleven was open this late... or early or whatever?" She yawns and nods her head. I yawn after she does, "Hey! Those are contagious!" She just smiles and keeps driving. "What does seven-eleven even stand for, anyways? Open seven days for eleven hours?" Maybe. That sounds a little weird though, so probably not.

"That doesn't seem quite right. Maybe it's... open twenty-four-seven for eleven days?" We burst out in laughter, I don't even know why, but the way she looked when she said that... it was just hilarious. "No, no, wait. Twenty-four-seven means twenty-four hours, seven days a week. So the eleven days doesn't fit. I don't know. We'll ask someone who works there when we get to my house." Ohho! She said _her house_! She shuts her mouth immediately.

The only other house Mitchie has is a beach house. Complete with it's own private beach. We only come here on holidays, why are we going here now? "I knew you would slip up eventually. But I didn't expect the beach house. Why're we going there?"

"I want to share something special with you there."

**Aaaand scene. Hahah yeah, I know. It's kinda on the short side, but I plan on posting more before Monday. But who knows, I suck with planning things. I hope you guys enjoyed the rekindled friendship-thingy they've got going on. Welp, leave me your thoughts... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aww Demi sang the national anthem! I think she did ama-za-zing. But anyways... well, there's not much to say other than that. No, wait, Happy Belated Thanksgiving! **

Ch.13

**Mitchie's POV**

Mikayla's asleep. I'm still driving. I took a little detour 'cause she just looks so cute sleeping, and I had time to burn. It's three-thirty-one and I'm so tired, but the surprise for Mikayla is worth it. Well, its not really a surprise, it's just something everyone should experience at some point in there lives. You know what that is? No, not sex. I _was_ thinking about that, but I'm just not so sure we're ready for that step... yet. I was actually talking about watching the sun rise from the dock at my beach house. It's so breathtaking.

I can't help but think... what am I going to do in a week? When she's gone, and I'm here. _Alone._ I have no friends. Sure, I could sit with Jessica, or the 'Cool Black's, but seriously? None of them are my _best friend._ They aren't my girlfriend. Wait, I'm not even positive we're even back together. I guess I'll ask later. Anyway, they aren't the girl I spent half my childhood with. I need to think of plans to get her to stay. Or maybe I should watch the road so I don't hit any stray... tumble weeds? I don't know what the hell's out here, but I need to watch where I'm going before I kill us both.

Meh, I won't kill us; however, thinking of ways to get Mikayla to stay are more important. Alright, let's see... I could fake an illness? No, she'd want me to go the doctors. Uhh... Call her dad? No, no, no. He hates me. Talk to her mom? That could contribute to something, I should store that away somewhere in my mind. I take a quick glance in Mikayla's direction. You know what I've never noticed before? She has _the _longest eyelashes, like, ever. She's so... cute and considerate and... silly... and cute... did I mention she's cute? 'Cause she totally is.

Hey, I'm getting a call! My phone lights up **Kevin J.** "Kevin!" I sort of whisper, since Mik's asleep and all. "I haven't heard form you in forever! What are you up to?"

"_Oh, you know me, just been shoppin' with the boys and doing shows here an' there." _If there's one thing about Kevin that I _do_ know, it's that he's going to ask me about the concert. _"Speaking about shows... I saw your last show on TV, Mitch. What was up with that?" _I explain the whole situation to him all the way up to the car drive currently taking place. Then I kind of drifted off into talking about Mikayla.

"Man, Kev, I'm so head over heels with this girl beside me. I literally think she's perfect. Perfect for me though, no one else. That's just—that's a no-no. I couldn't picture her with anyone other than myself." He chuckles and I continue my rant, "We belong together. You know, like that Mariah Carey song. She just—she makes me so happy. I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"_Wow, Mitch. That sounds pretty intense. Maybe I can help think up a few ideas to get her to stay?" _I agree with him and he's says he'll think things over and call me when he can with details. I set my phone in a cup holder, the Slurpees are long gone, and I look over in Mikayla's direction. She's fully awake, just siting with her back against the door of the car.

"Well, someone's awake." She just smiles and yawns. "How long have you been awake?" She sits there for a minute or two, thinking I suppose.

"Uhh... just a few minutes. Enough to hear that you are _head over heels_ in looove with me!" She tells me, dragging out the 'O' in love. She _would_ dangle that in front of my face. "And that I'm perfect. And that we belong together like the Mariah Carey song. Oh, and we can't forget that I make you _so happy_!" She's smiling like a mad-dog. She thinks she embarrassing me, but that's okay, because I'm not.

"You're completely right. You _are_ all of that. You _do_ make me happy. I _am _head over heels in love with you. And we _do_ belong together. I'm not ashamed to admit that." When I finish, she gives me the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

"You're such a charmer, Mitchie Torres. You know that?" I scrunch up my face and think, I even rubbed my chin as if I had a beard.

"Actually, I didn't know that." It's true too. I don't sweet talk anyone else though, so I guess I just never noticed. I shake my head 'No' for emphasis.

I pull into the driveway of my house and shut the care off. Finally we're here! Mikayla doesn't notice that we've stopped and just continues, "Well you are. And you know what that deserves?" Hmm... what _should _it deserve?

"Uh, no?" I ask. I've unbuckled by now, and she's been unbuckled since she fell asleep. I turn to face her, and mirror her positions.

"A kiss! A strictly _platonic_ kiss, but a kiss none the less." She closes her eyes and leans in. I give her cheek though. She can't do this to me. "Talk about disappointing. Jeeze. Here I am, thinkin' I was gonna get _some_ kind of action..." She just trails off and leaves it there as I get out of the car and retrieve the bags from the trunk. She eventually realized we arrived, and went inside. After I locked the car up, I went inside too.

I took the bags into the bedrooms. Yeah, _bedrooms_. If she's gonna be like that, then she's sleepin' in her own room. Uh huh, I went there. You don't mess with Mitchie Torres when she's sexually frustrated and confused. But anyways, we've got about a half an hour before the sun rises, so I guess I'll see what Mikayla's doing. I leave the master bedroom, which is the room I gave her, and walk down the hallway and into the kitchen. I knew I'd find her here. I lean against the counter top and observe her. She's eating something, looks like cottage cheese. Well that's nasty. I definitely don't want to kiss her now.

Oh my goodness! It's yogurt! She's eating _old_ yogurt! "Mitchie, I know you want us back together, but I just—I can't right now." She takes another spoon full to the mouth. I just smirk and let her talk, "I want to, but you already know why I can't. It wouldn't be fair." And in goes some more. Time to burst her little bubble.

"I understand. But I'll be here when you come back. By the way, what exactly are you eating?" I managed to comprehend 'Cottage cheese, duh.' with her mouth full. I try to hold my laughter in as I tell her, "You _do_ know the container says yogurt on it right?"

"Ih sa wha?!" And then she picks it up, reads the label and spits it out. **Directly** in my face. Instantly, I start gagging while Mikayla stands there laughing her ass off! I run to the bathroom with Mikayla not far behind me. Once I'm in there, I grab a towel and frantically wipe my face while looking in the mirror. "Here, let me help." Mikayla spins me around and grabs the towel from me and begins to gently wipe the excess off. So I stand there and let her, I mean, she _did_ make this mess. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about you being right in front of me."

"That was the sickest thing I've ever experienced on my life." She giggles and finishes cleaning me. "I'm serious. It was gross!" I pretty much just whined at her. "You know what? I am soo freakin' tired." We'll be here all week, we can watch the sun rise tomorrow. I've been through too much today and I'm sleepy.

"Good, we'll go to sleep then. C'mon." She takes my hand with her soft one and leads me to her room. "Where's your stuff?" Ahh, that's right. She doesn't know I'm not sleeping in here with her. "Please don't tell me you packed all of my stuff and forgot to get yo—" I cut her off as she starts to change. Don't look Mitchie, it's for your own good. Damn it. I looked. And boy am I glad I did! Although, seeing her undress always makes me nervous.

"No, I packed my things. They're in the other room. Where I'll be sleeping. Alone. Without you." It wasn't supposed to be all choppy like that, but I blame her and her body. Her smooth, curvy, body. No, Mitchie, no. Stay strong. She finally slips her pajama's on so I can act like a normal person.

"What? Why?" I give her that 'you know why' look. "Pfft, because we're not 'dating'?" She used air quotes. Ya know, sometimes those are insulting to a person. And that person might just be me. "Mitchie, don't be like this." She says throwing me a hint of attitude. I step back, sort of in the door frame, a little caught off guard.

"Be like what, Mikayla?! I can't be _that_ close to you anymore for such a long period of time without being tempted to do something!"

"Fine! Go to _your_ room then because I'm going to bed!" Then she slams the door in my face. That's a lovely feeling too. Just FYI.

--

It's thunder storming. I know, at a beach right? And why the hell must it rain on my vacations? First New York and now here. Lame. I'm just laying in my bed with the lights off and the door slightly cracked just in case. I'm really just concerned for Mikayla though. For one, she _hates_ thunder storms. And she _hates _sleeping alone when we're under the same roof. But if I were gone, she would be totally fine. I don't understand that girl.

I hear the door creak open, but it's dark so I can't really see. Oh jeeze. What if it's a robber?! Wait a second, this house if _completely _secluded, so no chances in that. Only one other option: Mikayla. That's confirmed when I hear her voice, "Mitch?"

I breathe out, "Yeah?"

"Please, Mitch?" I know what she wants.

"Fine." Is released from my lips as she crawls into bed with me. This is really weird. She's normally the one who takes care of me. The one who is more dominant. Always has been, but I guess the tables have turned. I'm perfectly okay with that. I turn away from her and try to sleep but I can't when she wraps her arm tightly over my back and under my stomach. It feels good to be this close, and I'm feeling tempted.

Nothing's said and nothing is done for awhile until she kisses my neck softly and whispers, "I love you."

--

I woke up from the blinding sunlight peering through my windows. Not exactly my favorite way, but with Mikayla close to me, _that_ makes it my favorite. I flip over to lay on my back and when I do, Mik rolls over and lays her head on my chest and hand on my stomach. See? This is what I didn't want to happen. All this _closeness_. But now that I think about it, I might as well embrace it because I won't have this feeling in a week.

She always liked it when people play with her hair, so that's what I'm doing. It's _so_ soft. I wonder how she gets it like that? And the scent? I'm not sure what it is called, but it smells just like homemade cookies. It makes me want to eat her brunette locks, but that's pretty gross so I think I won't do that. I realize she's awake when I feel her drawing shapes with her finger on the exposed skin of my abdomen. Ha, abdomen. I love that word, it's sounds so weird. Even in my head. I mumble out, "Hey."

She doesn't look at me, or stop what she's doing. Just says, in the same manner as me, "Hey."

"Sleep okay?" I twirl a curl between my index and middle finger.

"Yeah. Thanks... for letting me sleep with you. I know you didn't want—" I had to interrupt, because I _did_ want to. I just didn't want to. If that makes any sense.

"I did." She faces me and raises an eyebrow. One flawless little eyebrow. Seriously, Mind, you need to stop trailing off like that. It's distracting. "I mean, like, I don't know. It's complicated. See, it's like this; I love you, right?" She nods her head. "And I want to be with you, right?" She nods again. "But you, for some outrageous reason, don't want that. Am I right?" The nodding continues. "So I'm doing _us both_ a favor by trying not to be so touchy-feely with you." I hope she gets it, because I am so not explaining again. "And that saves you from being worried that I'm being too touchy and me from being led on from you. You see how that works?"

She sticks out her bottom lip, "But I _like_ touchy-feely, Mitch. 'Specially with you." And she says _I'm_ a sweet talker. Pshh. "Even if it is just a friends. Friends kiss, don't they?" Not that I kno—oh wait, there was that one time at the Christmas party... but that is a different story for a different time. I _cannot_ have a flashback right now.

I shook my head. Half trying to rid of the oncoming flashback, and the other... disagreeing with Mik. "Not this friendship. Nope. Snuggling, I guess that's okay. Hand-holding, fine. Hugs, of course. Kisses, no." She inches her face closer to mine and whips out the puppy dog eyes. Aww, they're s—No!

"Mitch, pwease? Pretty please with kisses and make-out sessions and gropes on top?" Well that doesn't sound half bad! No, I have to stand my ground... but th-the pouty face and the eyes! Stop, Mitchie. Do not give in.

"Fine. But only _one_ kiss a day. And I hope you feel guilty for torturing me like this." I cross my arms for accentuation.

"What?! One? Just one? That's all I get?" What does she mean 'That's all I get?' That is _one_ too many for this whole friends thing. She sits up on the bed, waiting for me to answer.

"How many were you thinking?" I ask, sitting up as well.

"Uh, endless, duh." Woah there. That's a lot.

"Mikayla! You can't have your... Mitchie.. and eat it too!" She's going to take that in the wrong way.

"Who said anything about eating you? I didn't, but if you wanna—" See? I get up and walk to the living room. Sometimes, I need her to be serious. This is one of those times. I sit down on the couch and grab a magazine on the coffee table with my picture on it. It's one of last summer, when I was walking to the store with Mikayla. They had asked for a picture and an interview, and Mikayla had wanted to so I agreed. Speak of the Devil. She just plopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just—I feel like I haven't been able to kiss you in like... two weeks, and I want to be able to whenever I want."

Gee, maybe 'cause it _has_ been two weeks. "Mikayla, you can't just break up with me, tell me you're leaving in seven days, and then want to be all over me until then. It doesn't work like that. I offered one kiss a day. That's all you're getting." Hmph. Take that!

"I know, I know. How 'bout five a day, and infinite cheek kisses?" I swear, she never gives up until she wins.

"You are driving me crazy!" I toss the magazine on the floor and look at her.

"Does that mean yes?" She sounds so hopeful. She's knows I'll give in. Hell, even I know that.

"Yes, it means yes. But five and only five!" She squeals like a schoolgirl and jumps up off the couch, yanking me with her. She drags me to my room and tells me to put my swim suit on the rushes off. I guess we're going for a dip?

--

So I've been waiting in the living room for about fifteen minutes now. And let me tell you, fifteen minutes is a _long _time to wait when you're _by yourself._ I should probably go check her out—check out the situation! Check out the situation. I walk down the hallway to the room. The door's closed. Thats strange. She hardly ever closes the door. She must be doing something sneaky. I bust the door open and low and behold... she is. "Where did you find that?!"

**Yeah, that's all for now, yo. Review, please(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**I love you guys. I love your guys' reviews too. I read them and decided it's been too long, so I'm posting a new chapter. So don't shoot! (Or in some cases, throw slices of bread.. you know who you are.) **

**;)**

Ch.14

**Mikayla's POV**

I was changing to go out to the beach with Mitchie, when I saw a notebook under the bed through the bathroom mirror. Being the nosey person I am, I walked over to the bed, crouched down, and retrieved it. I sit with my back against the bed and examine the cover. There's hearts and music notes all over it, but what catches my eye is in the top right corner of the green writing tablet. I was a heart, bigger than the rest, and the inside read: **M + M = love**. Hmm... interesting. I open it and on the first page, there's a...I think it's a song. I scan the page to see that it _is_, in fact, a song titled 'Until You're Mine.'

After reading it, I realize it's not on any of her albums, which she has three of by the way. Wow, it should be on there though, it's amazing. I flip the page and see more lyrics. I don't think it goes with the other one though. There's no title. Maybe she didn't get to finish writing it down? So far all she has is:

_The night is getting darker _

_Soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us, _

_Sing a song for me, _

_Lift me higher with your words, _

_Sing that cold melody. _

_Now follow me _

_Onto the moonlit sidewalk _

_And take my hand _

_Grip it tighter, don't let it go _

_Passions taking over skies _

_Leaving sand behind for them to choke on _

_They'll try to speak _

_Negatively about us, _

_But they can't say another word _

_They'll realize, _

_Jealousy has taken over their minds _

_Trying to break us down _

_But what they don't know _

_Is it only makes us stronger. _

_Did you feel that breeze? _

_A tide of chills swept over me _

_It must of been from the brush of your hand _

_Pull me into your arms _

_A little closer baby _

It's simply breathtaking that she writes all of her songs, but none of them compare to this one. I wish she would've finished it. Just as I'm about to turn the page, I hear her padding down the hallway. I shove the book back under the bed and stood quickly. The door bursts open and in walks Mitchie. "Where did you find that?!" Find what? What the hell is she talking about? Please don't tell me she saw the book.

"Find what?" She stomps towards me and stares me down. "Hellooo? Find what?"

"That headband! I've been looking for it everywhere!" I look around the room, a little bit confused. Headband? "The one on your head, Mik." I reach my hand up to my head and pat down. Ohh, _that_ headband. Why didn't she say so?

"Oh, right. Yeah, I found it in the bathroom. You ready to go? I'm ready to go." I loop my arm through hers and practically drag her out the back door. "Did you lock the front door?" I ask quickly as I walk down the steps of the deck.

"Yes, dear." She says like an annoyed husband. And I hear her mumble, "What else was I supposed to do when you left me in the living room for fifteen minutes?" I shake my head and slip my sunglasses over my burning retinas. "Why do you walk so fast?"

"Why do you walk so slow?" I turn around and wait for her to catch up.

"Touché." She tells me as she walks beside me. We reach a nice spot with no seaweed, and I shove an umbrella into the ground. "Wait, what? Where'd the umbrella come from?"

"I have been holding it the whole time." She shakes her head profusely and lays our towels down.

"I guess I just wasn't paying attention." Well, obviously. We lie down simultaneously and I take my sunglasses off so I can see her better. We're facing each other, but her eyes are closed.

"Tell me something I don't know."

She smiles and opens her mouth to talk, "Two out of five people marry their first love." Huh? Where did that come from? "And by the time you're twenty-one, you're likely to have already met that person." What the hell is she talking about?

"_What?_" She opens her eyes and stares intently into mine.

"Two. Out. Of—"

"No, I know what you said. I meant what as in why in the world are you telling me this?"

"You _said_ 'tell me something I don't know.' So I did." Ohhh. Well, that explains that. "So I will repeat, two out of every five people marry their first love—"

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" I know it was sort of an out-there question, but I want to know what she thinks on the matter. "You know, like we said before?" I know we're still young, but that doesn't mean I can't think about the future.

"I—I don't know. I can't tell the future. I mean, it's not like we're together right now, you know? We're just... hangin' out. As friends. Who sometimes kiss each other. Completely normal." Riiight. _Completely_ normal. "Now that I think about it, we're probably _the_ most dysfunctional best friends." We laugh together before I add something to her statement.

"Yeah, probably. But, I like our dysfunctional friendship. The things we went through just brought us _that_ much closer." I sit up, lean back, and cast my gaze to the ocean before me. I see from my peripheral view that Mitch has done the same.

She scoots next to me and questions, "Like this?" I turned my head towards hers and our faces were dangerously close. Only, the result of _this_ closeness wouldn't be dangerous per se. So I guess they aren't dangerously close at all. They're..... _wonderfully _close.

"Just like that." I say before I rest my hand on her cheek, and bring her lips to meet mine.

**That's all for right now. I've been a terrible author, I know, but I've been having some drama of my own unfortunately. But all is good now, so I'm back! Review so I'm not tempted to spiral down into a world of self-destruction. :)**

**Oh, and sorry it's so short, but expect morrrrre really soon, okay?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm kind of running out of things to say right here... so.. yeah. Oh, Merry Christmas err'body! You know, if you celebrate. Or Happy... Hanukah? Not quite sure how to spell that, sorry. But anyway, I hope everyone had a nice _holiday_! (:**

Ch.15

**Mitchie's POV.**

"So, tell me something. How are you here?" That's Mikayla talking. We're lounging on the couch in the living room, starving to death. She's trying to ask me questions to make us forget about our hunger. Well guess what? It's not working. Like, at all! I don't feel like driving since I had to drive all the way here, and she can't because she... well, I don't really know her reasoning. And now, I'm so hungry I have no clue what she's talking about.

"What? What do you mean _how am I here?_" She's laying on one end of the couch while I'm on the other. Our legs are somewhere in the middle, underneath a shared throw-blanket. We've been back from the beach for about an hour, and you know what they say... swimming builds an appetite! At least I think that's what they say.

"Well, like, I'm out of school because I'm leaving in a few days and don't want to be there, you on the other hand...?" She scrunches up her face, looking oh-so-cute. Then again, she's Mikayla. She looks cute doing _anything_. She could be cussing someone out, like one of my haters that boo me at concerts, and she still looks adorable. I guess it's kind of because she has a baby-face. The lovable kind where you just wanna pinch their cheeks sometimes. I smile at the thought. "Mitchie?" I snap out of my short-lived grandma phase and look at her with an inquisitive expression. She sighs before she begins, "What am I going to do with you?" I shrug and she grins, "How are you out of school?"

"Oh, I've gotten it taken care of. No worries. I just had one of the female body guards call and act like my grandmother, to get me out, for a hundred bucks. Easy as pie." She nods her head in sync with mine, staying silent. "Now, a question for you. What happened to Goli—Chris? Weren't you supposed to go on a 'date' with him that night?" I ask using air quotes.

This time, she shrugs before her response, "Meh, I didn't go. Since you were there all night, you should know. I didn't really _want_ to go either. He was a tad too clingy. _I'm_ supposed to be the clingy one." I giggled at her reasoning. I stop as soon as I hear our stomachs growling. "Ughh. _Mitch_, I'm _hungry_. Drive me, slave!" I scoff at her and she just smiles. We may not be together, but I'd still do anything for that girl.

"Fiiine. C'mon. Get your shoes on, and I'll meet you in the car." She jumps off the couch, and books it to the door after slipping on her shoes. "Here, catch!" I toss the keys in her direction and head to Mikayla's suitcase to look for some slippers that I packed for her. I walk in the master bedroom and look everywhere for them, except under the bed. I lay across the carpet, on my stomach, adjacent to the bed posts.

"Hmm..." I keep searching until I came across a notebook. It's pretty far back, so I stick my head and arms under to get more length. Aww, it's one of my old ones! I had quite a few of these just laying around here. I came here a couple summers ago and filled up about four of them. Let's see, seventy pages times four books... two-eighty. Two hundred and eighty poems or songs about my life and the _love_ of my life. Jessica. No, I'm kidding. It's Mikayla, obviously.

I'm startled as I hear Mik blaring the horn, and I hit my head on the bad frame. "Holy shit! Mother of—gah!" I inch my way out from underneath the bed and leave the notebook on the floor.

"What took you so long? I think my stomach was about to eat itself! Let's get this show on the road." I pull out of the driveway and ask Mikayla what she wants to eat. "Uhh, I don't know. Isn't there a grocery store down the street?" I bob my head while she continues, "Let's just get some food there."

--

"Okay, so I heard about these things that you can do in the grocery store, and I think you'd be a good

candidate to test them out." Mikayla looks at me, puzzled and keep walking down the isle with the cart.

"Like what?" She asks me and grabs about six different cereals. Why she needs that many is beyond me, but whatever. I see a worker pass by and I lean in and tell her a few suggestions. A big smile spread across her face like wildfire and I can't help but join in. "Let's do it." We go into the next isle, which is the pets isle, in search of a flea collar. She picks one up and we go and look for the worker guy. "Okay, wait here." I wait off to the side like she says, but intently listening to their conversation.

"Excuse me!" She yells, waving him down. He looks up from fixing the oranges. "Can I ask you a question?" He says yes and she puts her question forward, "How do you get the flea to stay still so you can get the collar on him?" He looks as her like she has a palm tree growing out of her nose.

"Um, miss, those collars are for dogs."

"If they were for dogs, then they wouldn't be called flea collars!" She shoves the collar into his hands and walks towards me, trying not to laugh. We stride down another isle laughing hysterically.

"Oh, man. That was good!" I say, wiping a stray tear. She agrees and suddenly stops. "What?" Mikayla faces me and her jaw drops. She swiftly brings her index finger to her lips trying to shush me. I bring my voice down a couple notches and whisper, "What?" again.

She looks to the side and nods her head and I cast my gaze behind her. Ew. It's Derrik. Her old boyfriend. They went out for about seven months about two years back. He was a junior when we were freshman. But now _we're_ the juniors and _he's_ the freshman. In college of course. He wanted her to put out, and when she didn't he broke it off. She was really upset about it. I was so pissed he did that. He tried to come to her house and apologize, but I wouldn't have it.

_Finally, Mikayla's asleep. She's been crying all afternoon. As I was walking down the stairs, I heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" _

"_Mikayla? Mikayla, it's me!" Oh, he has the nerve to come here! When I open the door, Derrik shows a face of confusion. "Where's Mikayla?"_

"_I really don't think that's any of your business anymore. Not that it ever was."_

_He scowls, "Just tell her to get down he—"_

"_I think you should be going now, she **doesn't **need, nor want, to see you." I try to close the door, but he puts his foot in the way. I step outside and close the door behind me. "Listen, you may be a two years older than me, but that broken girl inside that house is my **best friend** and if doing what I have to do to keep you away from her will protect her from further hurt, then I'll do it."_

"_Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna d—" Just then, I cut him off by kneeing him in the groin. He whimpers and falls to the ground and I walk back inside the house._

"Oh, God, Mitch!" She whispers as loud as she can. "What if he sees—"

"Mikayla?" He eyes bulge out before spinning around. "Hey! How are you? You look great!" Yeah, she does look great, but _I'm_ the only one allowed to notice. Woah, there! No huggie! None. She squirms in his hug until he let's go.

"Derrik, hey. Thanks, you look nice too. What are you doing here?" They keep talking until this guys comes up to us. He introduces himself as Henley. That's a strange name. I wonder if they call him 'Hen' or 'Chicken' or Co—No, that's a little too far. As I'm conversing with myself in my head, I hear Mik invite them over for dinner prior to them leaving the store.

"What the hell, Mikayla?! How could you invite him? Of all people, him!" I rub my temples when she explains. Or should I say _attemps_ to explain.

"Well—I, uh—I... He was so cute! You can't blame me!" Cute? Did she really just say that? He pressured her than dumped her and she just let's him back in, just like that!

"This is going to be an... _interesting_ night."

**Okay, so there was chapter fifteen! How'd I do? :)  
Reviews fuel my fingers to type! :D  
Make sure to check out my new story/one-shot thing ****_Lockdown._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And of course to those who read and keep to themselves. ;) Today (1/28/09), it has officially been one month since I last updated this mess of a story, so I figured I owed it to those who read it. And I was just started to feel really bad about neglecting this and starting a whole _new_ story. **

Ch.16

**Mikayla's POV**

Tonight was definitely one of the weirdest nights of my life.

"_They're going to be here soon! Will you stir the sauce, please? I have to change!" I shout out, running down the hallway and peeling my clothes off. I hear Mitchie mumble something, but it's just that. Mumbling. She's been doing it since we left the grocery store earlier. Couldn't figure out why then, and I still can't now. I can't worry about this right now, I have to find something presentable to wear. He's in college now, he needs sophistication! _

_I settle on a nice cardigan and skinny-jean combo, when I hear a knock on the door. Damn! They're here **too** soon! I quickly throw my clothes on and smooth them out with my hands before running a comb through my hair. I half-walk, half-jog to the door. I open it and give out a casual, "Hey, guys! Come in." When Derrik and Henley step in, I noticed they both had a dozen flowers for Mitch and I. "Tulips? You remembered that?" He hands them to me while Henley wandered over to Mitchie to give her hers. _

"_How could I forget? You practically **made** me get them for you for your birthday." I chuckle and hit in the arm. "You always were abusive!" I scoff while he just keeps laughing. His smile. Oh, his smile. It's to **die** for. Probably the most gorgeous smile I've ever witnessed. Well, for a guy. Mitchie's is obviously the best for a girl. Speaking of Mitchie, I'm pretty sure she's talking right now._

"_Umm, yeah. The table is set, and the food is ready. So, let's eat!" Mitchie smiled politely as Henley pulled her chair out. Derrik followed suit and pulled my chair out for me._

_--_

_The dinner was really awkward and kind of lame, but afterwards, we got into playing the typical game everyone plays when they're bored. Truth or Dare. It's Derrik's turn to ask. "Okay, hmm... Mitchie... I dare you to kiss—No, **make out** with Mikayla." She and I look at each other and start laughing hysterically. "What? I'm serious!" Oh that's right, he still doesn't know that I've made out with Mitch many times before. _

_She shrugs, "Okay."_

_--_

_We're all watching a movie now. After they went crazy over the 'make out session', I decided we were done playing that game and that it movie time. And of course the boys chose a scary movie; Shutter. It's good, but still creepy. Mitchie and I are in between Derrik and Henley. Derrik has his arm around me, but all I truly want is to hold Mitch's hand. I slowly glide my hand over by her thigh, where her hand rests. I slip my fingers through hers, she looks down before squeezing briefly. I feel Derrik shifting slightly so I look up at him. _

_He whispers, "I have to the bathroom so I'll be right back."_

_Finally! I thought he would never get his arm off of me. The longer this night goes on, the more I uncomfortable I feel around him. He doesn't come back after five minutes so Mitch tells Henley to go check on Derrik. He obeys, leaving us alone. I lay my head on Mitchie's shoulder. "Sleep sounds so good right now." I whisper to her._

"_It does. Want me to tell them to take a hike?" I lightly chuckled at her question the nodded my head against her shoulder. "Mmkay. I'll tell them when they get back." She tells me, snuggling closer. _

They went home about an hour ago, but we haven't gone to sleep just yet. Mitchie's throwing a hissy-fit because she can't find one of her songbooks. I guess she had a spur-of-the-moment song that she wanted to jot down, but the only one that had a blank page was the 'green one.' Oh! Maybe it's the one I was looking at?

"Mitch!" I call out for her, hearing a muffled 'What?' I continue, "Did you check under the master bedroom's bed?"

It's silent for a second before I hear, "That's the first place I looked. It wasn't there." Hmm. I roam around, looking for Mitchie. I find her sitting on the desk in her office looking distraught. "You—you 'member when Derrik said he was getting a job writing songs for some company down in Florida?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Do you think he took it?" Fuck. He's _always_ hated Mitch. I don't doubt it. He took it for sure.

**So, it's uber short, but I'll be posting more soon, I promise! Like, reaaally soon! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Uh... so, it's been quiiiiite a while, yeah? I've been working more towards school lately, but now it's time for this story! I hope you guys like it. And, if you haven't already, check out my other story, It's Always the Quiet Ones. :D**

Ch. 17

**Mitchie's POV**

"_Thank God he left the notebook in his dorm when he went out. I swear, I woulda... I woulda done something bad!" Mikayla laughs lightly at my attempt to be threatening. "And I'm glad Henley was kind enough to show me where it was. Nice guy." I glance over at her from the driver's seat and she looks up with a sad smile. "What?"_

_She simply shakes her head and looks out the window. "I just—I can't believe I'm leaving everything behind tomorrow." I don't even want to think about this right now. To know that she'll be leaving me, leaving everything we have. Everything we **had**. It's heartbreaking. The worst part? I don't even know when I'll see, or hear from her next. Six months? A year? Five years? _

_I breathe deeply, trying to keep the unshed tears from spilling out. _

_We're driving back home now. Angie wanted to be able to spend time with her before she left. I figured Mikayla would want some space anyways. This week has been one emotional roller-coaster after the next. "I'm sorry," She whispers after minutes of silence. "I'm so sorry that I've been putting you through this, Mitchie." She sniffles and wipes a tear from her cheek. "You deserve so much more. You deserve someone that won't do this to you. Someone that'll stay with you when times get tough. I—I can't be that person for you when I'm in Canada, Mitchie. As much as I want to be, I just can't. I'm sorry." She's sobbing now. _

_I can't comfort her while driving, so I pull over. "Mikayla, don't say things like that. **You're** what I deserve. You're what I want, you're what I need. I'm willing to wait for it. When you come back, I'll still be here." This is all that's said on rest of the drive home. _

_--_

I'm home now. Mikayla's with Angie out and about. Angie invited me to come along, but I kindly declined, saying they needed their own time alone. I put all of my bags in the living room, too lazy to drag them all up the stairs at this point. I can barely drag _myself _up them. But I do, and as soon as I reach my room, I plunge myself onto my bed.

After lying there and breathing in the scent on the pillow from Mikayla and I's last sleepover, I reach my hand under my bed and pull out my memories box. It's flooded of pictures with me and my mom, me and Mikayla, and just random items.

The first one I pick out is my mom two days before the crash. We were talking about Mikayla.

"_Mitchie, you know you can tell her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way—which I know she does—she won't stop being your friend."_

"_I know, Mom, but I just can't risk that," I say, looking up at her. "She's the only friend I've got."_

God, I miss her. It's been three years since she's past.

I smile fondly as I pick up a picture with both my mom and I. It was my first trip to Disneyland. I was about five years old. Those were the good days, as cliché as it sounds. Other than which crayon would do the best justice on Snow White's dress in my coloring book, there were no worries. My mom was with me, and I had yet to fall in love with someone who'd leave me.

I pulled another picture out of the box. Mikayla and I with chocolate all over our faces. We were baking a cake that day.

"_Mitchie, stop eating the batter! We need enough to make a **cake**, not a **cupcake**!" _

"_Fine. But just one more lick." I swipe my finger in the chocolate batter and go to put my finger in my mouth. Mikayla's faster and catches my hand. I struggle to get out of her grasp and end up smearing it across her cheek. "Oops." I say, smirking._

_She gasps loudly, dips her hand in the gooey mix, and spreads it over my mouth and chin. "Oh, I'm **so** sorry. I didn't notice you standing there!" _

"_Oh it's on!"_

And indeed it was on. We made a huge mess, but it was also one of the funnest days with Mik. I grab a picture from the middle of the stack. Mikayla, Ms. G, my mom, and I at Christmas time. It was the year our moms got us matching purity rings.

"_What're these for?" Mikayla asks. _

_I examine the ring I received, 'True Love Waits' is written around it in bold black letters._

_My mom starts,"Well, girls, they're purity rings. We want—"_

"_And hopefully you guys do too—" Angie intervenes. _

_Mom continues, "You to wait until you find your true love before you have sex."_

_This is awkward, we're only thirteen. I know I don't plan on having sex anytime soon. _

I really wish I hadn't been so stupid though. I wish I would've waited. I wish—I wish that I could take it back, but I can't. Wishes are just that. _Wishes; a want for something that cannot or probably will not happen. _

I fish for another photograph. This one is Mikayla and I, again. It was my fourteenth birthday, a few months before Mom died. We both had cheesy party hats on with all the decorations in the background. My favorite part of that day wasn't the party they threw me, or the presents I got. It was what happened in this picture. She was kissing my cheek.

"_Did you get everything you wanted?" Mikayla inquires, walking over to the barstool I'm sitting on. I nod my head and smile. "Happy birthday, Mitchie." _

_She presses her warm, soft lips to my cheek. The butterflies erupted in my stomach. Suddenly we saw a flash of light, and to my dismay, Mikayla pulls back._

I look over at the clock, **3:00 p.m.** written in bright red letters. How has it been seven hours since I've been home? I guess reminiscing can really pass the time.

Mikayla's supposed to call me later to have dinner with her and her mom since she's leaving in the morning. I put the memories box on the floor and lie back on my bed. I'm staring at the ceiling until I find myself dozing off.

--

_What the hell? Why is my phone ringing so loud? "Hello?" I say groggily._

"_Mitchie? Mitchie, guess what?!" Wincing, I pull the phone away from my ear while Mikayla yells loudly._

"_I missed dinner, didn't I? Mikayla, I'm so sor—" _

_She cuts me off, "No silly! I'm staying here! I'm not going to Canada!" What?!_

"_You're—you're not going? Really?!" I ask excitedly._

"_Yes! We can be together now! We can finish junior and senior year together! We can—we can do anything!" I jump out of bed from my excitement, but stumble and fall onto the hardwood floor of my bedroom._

Ouch. Not only am I hurt from falling off of my bed, I'm hurt because _that_ was just a dream. Why does my life have to suck _so_ much? Oh, wait. It's because I'm Mitchie Torres and God hates me.

How weird... Mikayla's calling. If she says 'Guess what?', I think I'll die. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Mitch. We just got home and Mom's gonna start dinner soon, so if you want to come over..." _Aww, she sounds like she wants me there!

"Yeah, I'll be right there, 'kay?" She complies and we hang up.

I change my clothes quickly, grab my grandmother's keys, and leave her a note telling her where I'll be. As I get in her car, the scent of vanilla and cigarettes rushes to my nostrils. _Yum_. I really need to buy my own car.

--

"Hey, ladies!" I say while I walk through the front door. Angie greets me with a hug first, then Mikayla. "So, what did you do today?" I take a seat on the barstool, the very same one where Mik had kissed my cheek three years ago.

Mikayla comes up and sits next to me. "Well, we went shopping for new clothes to take with me. Uhh, we went to see a movie—"

Angie pipes in with her opinion, "Oh, Mitchie, it was _so _boring!"

Mikayla glares at her before continuing and I give a slight chuckle. "_Anyways_, we went to see a movie, and we got our nails done. See!" She wiggles her fingers in front of my face trying to show me. I grab her hands with my own, steadying them.

On her right thumb, drawn in the very corner, was 'M + M'. I smile, placing my lips to her thumb gently. She now grins brightly. "They're nice."

"I thought you might like them." She retracts her hands and begins tapping on the counter top.

"I don't think your dad will enjoy it too much though." I tell her softly.

"Yeah, that's what I told her, but she's at that age where listening to your own mother is out of the question." Ms. G shrugs and resumes cooking.

--

"Mmm... I love your cooking, Mom." Mikayla says with a mouth full.

"I second that!" I agree, taking a last bite. "I should probably get going. My grandmother's most likely to have caught something on fire by now." I get up and set my napkin on the table.

"Ahh, has she taken up smoking again?" Angie asks.

"Mmhm. You know her, she just can't get enough." I pick up the keys off of the counter, "I'll see you guys in the morning." Angie nods and starts to clean up. I open the door and step outside in the cool breeze.

"Wait, Mitch! I'll walk you out." Mikayla catches up with me and links her fingers with mine. "I know I've said it a hundred times before, but I just can't believe that I'm going to Canada in the morning. Why are we not freaking out?" We get to the driver's side of the car and I lean against it.

"I don't know. Maybe it just hasn't hit us yet. I mean, yes, I'm terribly sad that you're leaving because you're dad wants you miles and miles away from me, but I also can't do anything about it. You know?"

She simply nods her head and wraps her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, hey! Don't get all mushy now! You aren't even leaving until the morning, I'll be seeing you then, okay?" I hug her once more, lightly kissing her cheek. Then I get in my grandmother's car and I drive.

--

I can't sleep. My clock now tells me it's **1:00 a.m.**. I can't just sit here, doing nothing, when I could be with her.

Slipping on shoes and a sweatshirt, I make my way out of my house. As I'm walking the the few blocks to her house, there's a few people out, probably a little older than I am, pointing and whispering. I just smile and keep walking.

When I arrive, I search for the fake rock among the real ones. I take the key out of it, unlock the door, and put it back. I quietly enter the darkened home and up to Mikayla's room. As I'm standing in her doorway, I take in everything that is her. Everything that is Mikayla. The room is just bright enough to see all the pictures and posters hanging. She always keeps her blinds open for the moonlight to shine through.

I climb into bed with her, wrapping my arms around her torso and snuggling close to the base of her neck. A few minutes pass before I feel her intertwine her fingers with mine.

One minute I'm crawling into her bed, the next I'm waiting for her plane to arrive. We're sitting in one of the waiting areas. The more the time passes, the tighter my grip on her hand becomes. The knot in my stomach grows and I feel as though I am about to throw up the contents of this mornings breakfast. Five minutes, they say. Five minutes until she's leaving me.

When she's gone, I'll be alone. Sure, I'll have my bitchy grandmother, Angie, and Jessica. But on the inside? I'll be empty and alone. I pull my hand away from hers and it immediately flies up to wipe my shedding tears. She tries comforting me by rubbing my back and whispering things into my ear, but I can't hear them over the constant yelling going on in my mind. _Don't let her go!_, it tells me. _You need her!_, and I know that it's yelling the truth, but I can't stop her from going.

This is it. They've called over the intercom. This is when she leaves and I have to forget about her. Mikayla gets up and hugs her mom. After they have a moment and Angie tells her to be safe and that she loves her, I walk Mikayla to the terminal. Tears are pouring out of my eyes. "I don't want you to go."

Her lip quivering, "I don't want to go, Mitchie, but I have to."

I close my eyes for a second to shield the tears, only to have more fall when I open them back up. "So is this where I tell you I love you and you tell me to forget you?"

She brings me close to her, looking into my eyes. Her lips meet mine in a chaste, sweet but salty kiss. We pull away and she hugs me and whispers, "No. Don't forget. Don't _ever_ forget. I love you."

These words replay in my head as I watch her plane take off. _Don't forget. Don't ever forget._ And after everything we've been through, I know that I'll never forget what we had. I won't forget her.

**Aww :') I'm sad to say it's over, guys! Dunzo. But, don't get all crazy on me and the sucky-ass ending! I _might_ be doing a sequel. I have thoroughly enjoyed the ride with you guys. You're wonderful reviewers! :D Thank you to all who read and to all who've reviewed! Thoughts on the ending and possible sequel? **


End file.
